Of Birds and Broomsticks
by WolfOnFire36
Summary: A story of friendship, magic, and love. Meet Aderyn Rivers. The one girl Oliver Wood loved more than Quidditch.
1. Northern Girl

* I would like to thank Sunstar Writer for beta reading this. Without your input I doubt I would have found the nerve to post this. Also, I do not own Oliver or any of the characters and places that are mentioned in the Harry Potter books. *

"Mom! Do I really have to wear these?" a little blonde girl whined, tugging at the leather arm and shin guards she wore.

The girl's mother looked at her, tight-lipped, and stern. She hadn't wanted Aderyn to play sports.

"It's your father's fault for suggesting this. I mean, really? Teaching 5 year olds to fly."

A handful of other children, only one other wearing guards similar to hers, were standing around a small pitch, only about half the size of regulation and the goal hoops were only a few feet off the ground. Nervously, the little girl, now identified as Aderyn, clutched her child-sized broom.

"Alright, nice to see you all...hmm...six? Okay then, good…" A tall, muscular wizard in referee robes said, clapping his hands together. "I'm Coach Rodgers."

He glanced at all the parents and Aderyn held her broom tighter, "Parents, please note that after today, arm and shin guards will be mandatory. Today, however, we will simply be covering the basics of broomsticks. Would any of you young ones like to volunteer to demonstrate how to mount and dismount a broom?"

The other child wearing guards stepped forward; Aderyn glared and stuck her tongue out at him.

Coach smiled, "Oh, Oliver, is it?" Aderyn stepped out from behind her mom, "and...?"

"Aderyn. Aderyn Rivers, sir."

The boy looked at her and smiled, his brown hair had a slight red tinge in the light and eyes that matched the dark brown finish of the broom in his hand.

Something her dad told her came to mind, "Now, sweetheart, you're as good as any boy. Don't let any of them show you up or tell you otherwise."

With those words in mind, it was so on.

* * *

For the next 5 years, she continued going to the Primary Quidditch league. Her mom had agreed to it as long as she also took up a safer hobby, and had suggested violin lessons. Now, she had that to deal with, too. Of course, though, Aderyn (or Ryn as she preferred to be called), preferred to have a broomstick in her hand over a bow any day.

The summer between primary and secondary schooling had officially arrived. No longer would she have to wander the halls of Madame Louise's Primary School for Witches. No, in the fall she would be attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Her best friend, a girl by the name of Charlotte with whom she got along very well, and who shared her eccentricity as well as a fascination with muggles, would be attending a different school.

Despite her pleas to attend the same school as her friend, Beauxbatons, her parents had agreed she would be going to Hogwarts. (Which was interesting considering they agreed on very little.) Any day now she would be receiving her letter of acceptance and list of things she would need for her classes.

Ryn sat at the dining table, her father reading the newspaper as usual. Judging by the clink and clatter of pots and dishes coming from the kitchen, breakfast was ready.

A knock on the front door made her and her father jump.

"Ryn," he asked without looking up from the paper, "could you get the door?"

She ran to answer, sliding to a stop on the hardwood floor. A small smile graced her features as she had avoided crashing into something this time. Her face lit up when she opened the door.

"Hey Ollie. Let me grab my broom and some shoes." she said, leaving the front door wide open.

Despite the initial impression, Oliver and Aderyn became good friends. Occasionally they would throw the practice balls at each other during games, aiming for each other's heads but they shared a love of the sport and a good book in their down time.

Fumbling to put on her sneakers, Aderyn tugged the broom case from under her bed, throwing a loathsome glare at the violin case that came along with it.

Grabbing the broom, she raced back downstairs, calling out to her parents, "Going flying with Oliver! Be back later! Oh! If Charlotte comes by, send an owl!"

"Took you long enough." Oliver teased as they mounted their brooms.

Throwing her head back in laughter, she replied, "Well, my violin acted like it wanted to come along too, so I needed to make sure it got put in its place."

He gave her a concerned look, "You're weird, Ryn."

"Says the guy who can mount a broom from a full run." kicking off, she laughed again, gaining speed.

The practice pitch was too small for them to use, but that didn't stop them from tossing a Quaffle back and forth.

"Do you like playing the violin?" he asked, tossing the red leather ball at her.

She caught it with ease, "No, but my mom made me. It was the only way she would let me play Quidditch."

Ryn tossed the ball back with a bit more force than she intended.

"Are you any good at it?"

She shrugged," Everyone says I am. I think it's dreadful though. Did you get your letter from Hogwarts yet?"

"Not yet. You?"

"Nope, nothing yet."

As she finished her sentence, her mother's tawny screech owl swooped overhead.

"I gotta go. See you at school I guess?"

"Yeah, see you." he said, turning the ball over in his hands.

As she got closer to home, a figure sitting on the front stoop became more and more visible. The dark olive skinned girl waved, the mess of frizzy burgundy curls bouncing with the movement. Usually it fell in soft waves, but a straightening spell had gone awry and the other girl had actually taken a liking to the tight curls.

"Char!" Ryn called out, rolling off the broom in one swift, practiced motion.

After taking several steps, she stopped, turned around, and retrieved the broom now lying in the grass.

This, of course, sent Char into hysterical laughter, "You and that dumb broom! You should just marry it already!"

"I've thought about it..." she replied, slinging the handle across her shoulders, "because this baby's gonna make me famous one day!"

Smiling, she held a finger to her lips, "But don't tell my mom."

"So, were you with your boyfriend again, hmm Rinni?" Charlotte teased as they kicked off their shoes.

"Who? Oliver? Um, ew. He's not my boyfriend." she scrunched up her face in disgust at the question.

Crossing her arms, the other girl fired back, "Then what are you two?"

Broomstick still in hand, Ryn and Charlotte wandered into the kitchen, snatching apples off the table.

As she chewed, she answered, "I don't know. We're friends I guess, but we're always trying to outdo each other."

Her father came in the open back door, the smell of freshly cut grass following him. "I think you and that Wood boy are more like rivals than anything." he said, washing his hands in the copper sink. "And you know what your mom said about brooms in the kitchen."

"I was going to put it away right now."

The girls tossed the apple cores and made their way upstairs.

Char stared at the violin case, discarded on the bed while her friend lovingly put the broom back in its case. Flicking open the black leather and wood lid, she admired the polished ebony.

"Your mom still making you take lessons?"

With a huff, the blonde sat on her knees, arms on the edge of the bed with her chin on her forearms, "Yup." she said, popping the "P".

"I hate it, I really do. She wanted me to have a safe hobby. Brooms before bows though, I always say."

The two girls laughed and talked well into the night, sneaking down to enjoy a dinner of popcorn and chocolate frogs about midnight.

"So, you looking forward to finally getting to learn magic?" Charlotte asked sleepily to the girl beside her.

A stifled yawn and a muttered "uh-huh" was her reply.


	2. Crazy Dreams

The girls woke early the following morning to the flutter and hoots of owls. On the kitchen counter was a stack of mail. They both squealed in excitement as they opened and read their respective school acceptance letters.

"We'll go and get your school supplies later today." Aderyn's dad told her before she even asked.

"I need to go. My parents will want to see this!" Charlotte ran upstairs to change and gather her things. When she came back down, she bounced a little, making the second stair from the bottom squeak.

"Bye Rinni!" She called, sticking her head in the dining area quickly.

The fireplace was in the den, unnecessarily large by muggle standards, but for accommodating travel, it was perfect. On the hearth was a small ceramic jar with Floo powder. Taking a handful, Char stepped into the brickwork, tossed the powder and yelled her street. There was a momentary burst of green flames, and the young witch was gone.

Her mother set her coffee cup down on the counter stiffly, "I'm off to work. See you two later tonight." With a 'pop' she was gone.

Aderyn turned her gaze to a second letter. This one had no fancy seal, just her name on the envelope in a tight, messy script. She picked it up and turned it over with a shrug.

"I imagine it's from that young Mister Wood." her dad teased as she removed the letter.

She couldn't help rolling her eyes, "Yeah, I bet he just wants to know if I plan on trying out for the Quidditch team."

He chuckled, "Even though you can't try out until you're a second year?"

"It's Oliver. All the thinks about is Quidditch."

"Apparently he thinks about you quite a bit, too." he said, sliding the QuikQuill he had been using on the crossword across the table so she could write her reply.

"So, do you plan to try out when you can?"

She handed the letter to one of the family owls, "Of course I do! I mean, I haven't been suffering violin lessons for nothing!"

Taking a blueberry muffin from the plate in the center of the table, she practically inhaled it.

"That was nice of that boy to write you though..."her dad mused.

Taking a sip of tea, Ryn flinched when it burned her tongue. "Da-ad!" she groaned.

"Alright, alright. Now, go change your clothes. Unless you're planning on going to Diagon Alley in your pajamas."

* * *

Diagon Alley was busy, bustling with new and returning Hogwarts students and their families. They picked up her school books, along with a copy of Quidditch Through the Ages. From there, it was cauldrons, measuring and astronomy equipment, and school robes. Caddy-corner form Madame Malkin's was Quality Quidditch Supplies.

"I could use a new pair of practice gloves...?" she said, questioningly looking up at her dad.

With a laugh, he shook his head, "No, not today. Wait until Christmas. I've got a real surprise in store for you."

Walking up to the pet shop, Ryn spotted a black and white kitten asleep on a box in front of the shop window. It woke and mewled at them as they walked in.

"Dad? Please?" she asked with pleading eyes as she picked up the kitten.

He paid for the cat, turning to his daughter, "So, what are you going to name him?"

"I think Shadow fits, don't you?"

The kitten had perched himself on her shoulder, purring and looking perfectly content.

That night, Shadow slept on the pillow while his owner dreamed of the castle she had seen on her few trips to Hogsmeade.

She was now officially a first year Hogwarts student. She was finally going to learn magic!

Aderyn could hardly contain her excitement the following morning.

* * *

"Do you have your things packed?" her mother asked, spreading jam on a piece of wheat toast.

"Mmhmm." she mumbled around her own bite of toast.

At the train station her dad pushed the cart of luggage and her mother looked nervously at the large station clock.

"Don't worry. As soon as we get her stuff loaded and know that she's alright, you can get off to work." her husband reassured.

She simply narrowed her eyes, not the least bit amused.

"Oh, look, there's the luggage car..."

Ryn stood on the platform awkwardly as her mom lectured her, "...and no dangerous activities. If I hear one word about you ending up in the hospital wing I'll..."

"Relax dear. Kids will be kids." her dad came back, draping an arm casually around her mom's shoulders.

"Aderyn!" a familiar voice called.

She started and turned around quickly to see none other than Oliver Wood making his way through the crowd. When she looked over her shoulder again, her parents were gone.

'Darn you dad...' she thought.

Oliver sighed in relief when he spotted Aderyn. The boys he'd been talking to had been the same ones he'd grown up playing Quidditch with. However, they liked the game. He was passionate about it.

A passion she seemed to share. Sure, these guys were teammates and one or two maybe even tentative friends, but Ryn was more a friend than a teammate. Unlike these boys, she was just easy to be around, easy to talk to. They had spent many summer afternoons playing one on one, or just practicing flight maneuvers.

Right now she looked upset that her parents had left so soon.

"It's nice to see someone I know." She said with a sigh.

"Me too. I had no idea there were so many students at Hogwarts." he observed.

The kitten on her shoulder mewed at him, gazing up through sleepy eyes. "Shadow's gotta let you know he's here too." Ryn laughed, giving the kitten a scratch under the chin. Seemingly content with the attention, he went back to sleep.

The platform started to clear out, and they made their way onto the train. For the most part the ride was uneventful. The compartment was shared with one other student, another first year girl by the name of Brianne Parks. She was a muggle born who had never heard of Quidditch.

"...and then there's the Golden Snitch. It's a little gold ball with wings about the size of a walnut. Lightning fast and near impossible to see..."

"Oh, so it's kind of like a flying golf ball?" Brianne asked.

Oliver and Aderyn exchanged a confused look. "What's a golf ball?" they asked simultaneously.

"Uh...never mind."

She had a working understanding of the game by the time they reached Hogwarts.

* * *

As is tradition for first years, they loaded the small boats that took them across the Black Lake and up to the castle. The sight was breathtaking and a collective "Aaaahh" sounded from the new students. When the boats reached the castle the students were ushered into a room where they had been told to wait. Aderyn tugged at her robes while nervously chattering with Brianne who finger combed her hair. Tensions were high as the students waited to be sorted.

"Parks, Brianne" was sorted into Hufflepuff, and Aderyn was put into Gryffindor.

She sighed as she took a seat at the table, nodding and shaking hands with the people around her. Her attention was on getting her heart rate back to normal and her hands to stop shaking until "Wood, Oliver" drew her attention to the front of the Great Hall.

When he, too, was sorted into Gryffindor she clapped until her hands were numb. At least she would have someone to talk to who she was already comfortable with.

Sleep came easy that night, and Ryn was looking forward to the formal start of classes tomorrow.

* * *

"Ugh...Astronomy, Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, History of Magic, Potions and Transfiguration? When do they expect us to sleep or to do homework?" Aderyn complained on the way to Potions.

"I think that's what History of Magic is for."

They laughed and made their way to the dungeons and the first lesson.

Professor Snape had them brewing a simple swelling solution, at least, simple by his standards. Oliver was grateful to have Ryn for a partner, what with her father working in an Apothecary and her mother being a Healer, she was already slightly familiar with the task.

"No, like this...You don't want there to be chunks of puffer fish eyes..." she'd said, grinding the ingredients in a practiced manner.

"Mr. Wood, do you think that you can pass this course by having your seemingly more adept partner do all the work?" Snape sneered.

"No, Professor." he said through gritted teeth.

Ryn rolled her eyes as the greasy-haired man stalked away, no doubt to harass another Gryffindor student.

"Here." she passed him the mortar, "Put two measures of that in the cauldron."

Herbology was next, with the Hufflepuffs. When they cleared the castle, and sure that Snape wouldn't overhear them, they made light of what happened in class.

"Do you think you can pass this course by having your partner do all the work?" Oliver mocked.

"You're just upset because he caught you."

He faked hurt, "Ouch, Ryn." he grinned, "Was I really that obvious?"

The brunette from the train was there and she waved at the two.

"Hello! You can't imagine how relieved I am to be in here with Gryffindor." she sighed.

"Oh, why?" Aderyn asked, cocking her head to the side.

Brianne looked sheepish, "Well, Ravenclaws and Slytherins...they intimidate me...Just a bit though!"

"To be completely honest..." she took the Hufflepuff to the side, out of earshot of her friend, "they intimidate me a little too."

"Alright, everybody settle down. I'd like you all to pair up for today's lesson." Professor Sprout called over the echo of plants and students.

Bri and Ryn latched onto each other with a shared smile and a glare from Oliver.

"Today we'll be learning the basics of trimming the tamer of the plants here in the greenhouses. Each station will have three plants. You will have to identify them properly in order to keep from being bitten or stung."

"And...If one of the plants isn't in the right stage or season to be trimmed?" Brianne asked shyly.

Sprout's eyes sparkled," Ah, well, then identify which one it is and don't trim it."

"Somebody's been reading their Herbology book." Ryn teased the Hufflepuff, making her blush.

"I'd just never seen or heard of any of these plants before, and I couldn't put it down..."

"When you have completed the assignment and I have Okayed your plants, you are free to go." Professor Sprout finished.

Fortunately Bri recalled the names of their plants, making it easy to find them in their books. They took turns taming and trimming the plants, after the third was identified as not being ready for pruning, they called the Professor over who dismissed them.

Halfway back to the castle, Brianne asked, "You're not going to wait for your friend?"

"Nope. Ollie can't tell Knotgrass from Fluxweed to save his broomstick. Unless his partner can, they'll be in there forever."

"Oh. How do you know so much about plants?"

"My dad works in an Apothecary. Herbology is directly related, and he has a greenhouse he tends to. You should come over this summer and see it. It's really quite impressive."

Lunch brought about a very disgruntled looking Oliver, his left hand bandaged.

"I can't believe you didn't wait for me." he grumbled, sitting down and picking up a roll.

"It's not my fault you can't identify plants. What happened to your hand?"

"One of them stung me."

"Which one?" she asked, taking a drink of her pumpkin juice.

"I don't know...the one with the purple flowers."

Flying was probably the single most exciting thing that they could take as first years, at least as far as Aderyn and Oliver were concerned. What better class for two people who had spent so much of their spare time on a broomstick?

On one of the side lawns of the school, just past the greenhouses, there were two rows of brooms lined up side by side, Madame Hooch in the middle, waiting for the first years.

"Alright, everyone, stand to the left of a broom. Come on now, we haven't got all day." Hooch directed.

"Now, hold your right arm out over the broom, and say 'up.'"

A chorus of 'up's came from the group. As both Oliver and Aderyn's brooms came to them their first try, they shared a 'this is too easy' smile. After several more minutes, everyone else had their brooms in hand.

"Very well. Everyone mount your brooms, and on my whistle, I want you to kick off the ground, hover in the air for a moment, then tilt the broom forward and set back down. One Two..."Madame Hooch sounded her whistle, and a handful of people were now successfully hovering a few feet off the ground. For some, the maneuvering had come easier than for others, and the more skilled Slytherins took the opportunity to push the less adept Gryffindors off their brooms.

"Everyone, down. No one is to leave the ground, or you will be expelled!" Hooch warned as she helped an injured Slytherin girl to the hospital wing.

Aderyn looked up and momentarily locked eyes with one of the Slytherin bullies, Marcus Flint.

"Need something, Rivers?" he sneered, smirking along with some of his compatriots.

"No, I was simply wondering which of your parents the troll was." she snapped back quickly.

A few of the Gryffindors snickered, most trying to hide a smile. Flint narrowed his eyes.

"You're making dangerous enemies, Rivers."

Head held high, she smirked," Mmhmm... We'll see."

* * *

Their classes were what they had come to expect, most of them mundane. History of Magic was spent talking and whispering about the oncoming Quidditch season, until Professor Binns threatened them with detention, then they switched to passing notes. The Hufflepuff girl Brianne, was regularly sighted with the pair of Gryffindors. She would ask them about things that they had grown up with (they mostly talked about Quidditch, though) and they found some of the muggle things that she was familiar with absolutely fascinating.

When October rolled around, however, Aderyn and Oliver talked about little else than the upcoming Quidditch match.

"Yeah, and I heard Charlie's the best Seeker the team's had in years!"

It was the Saturday before Halloween, and the day of the first match, Griffindor vs. Slytherin. The pair had woken far earlier than the rest of their house, dressed and chattering excitedly in the common room. For them it was as if Christmas had come early. Even the team looked at them oddly as they made their way out of the Great Hall to the pitch for a warm up.

"I don't know what's going on..."Brianne whined as the game began.

"Don't worry; you'll get the hang of it. I'll loan you Quidditch Through the Ages." Ryn called over the crowd.

"FOUL! THAT WAS A FOUL!" she suddenly screamed, followed by a groan from the rest of the crowd as Slytherin's Seeker proudly displayed the Snitch.

"Those cheats! Next year, I'll give 'em a taste of their own medicine..."

"I've never known you to be so competitive Ryn."

"Oh shut it Oliver."

As they bantered over the loss and taking shots at each other, Brianne had her nose buried in Aderyn's copy of Quidditch Through the Ages.

"I've seen this bird before! But where...?" she exclaimed, the other two looking at her confused.

Looking over the other girl's shoulder, Aderyn smilied, "The Snidget? I think I know where..." turning the book's cover over, there, in the middle of a blue wax seal, was a Snidget. "It's on the seal my dad gave me to mark letters and books."

"Why a Snidget? It looks like it wouldn't be all that flattering." Bri asked, nose back in the book.

"He always calls me his little Snidget, because I'm unique and hard to catch. It has more to do with the traits of the bird, than its appearance."

"What's this? Two Gryffindors and their pet Huffly-puff?" A voice sneered.

Oliver's lips pressed into a thin line and Ryn's eyes narrowed as they turned to the voice.

"What do you want, Flint? "Oliver snapped.

"Just wanted to ask how you enjoyed the game. But when I heard you're pet here asking about Snidgets, I simply had to come and enlighten her." Marcus Flint turned to Brianne, "You reach the part where they were always killed during the games? I imagine you'd look a lot like one in your yellow robes."

"Was that a threat, Flint?" Ryn glared, pointing her wand at the offending Slytherin.

"Is there a problem here?" a woman's voice said, making them all freeze.

Flint smirked, "No Professor, no problem at all."

The trio watched him strut off, and Professor McGonagall eyed them disapprovingly.

"Put your wand away Miss Rivers. I hope you will exercise some restraint next time." Professor McGonagall scolded the young witch and disappeared into the castle.

"Marcus Flint! Him and all of those Slytherins...no good TROLLS!" Ryn spat, and she would sulk for the remainder of the weekend, upset that McGonagall had interrupted them before she could hex him.

* * *

When Aderyn left for Christmas, she had barely set foot out of Hogwarts when she started missing her friends. But that was forgotten when she remembered she would see them in a week and that her dad had promised her a surprise. It was his smiling face that greeted her at the end of the walk leading up to the school.

"Ready to go?" he asked, offering her his arm.

"You bet." she took his arm, and they apparated home.

"So where's mom?"

"Working. She got the late shift this year."

Setting her duffel bag on one of the armchairs in the house, she sighed. The house smelled like peppermint and chocolate, a large spruce tree decorated in the corner glittered brightly.

"So how do you like your first year? Made any new friends?" her father asked, handing her a cup of hot chocolate which she took happily.

Ryn took a sip of her drink before answering, "Yeah, I met this Hufflepuff girl named Brianne Parks. She's great with Herbology and plants. I invited her over this summer to see the greenhouse, I hope you don't mind?"

"No, of course not. It's always nice to get someone else's opinions on my plants. Well now, since it's just the two of us, how about I show you the surprise I promised when you started school?" he winked, as if to say 'don't tell your mother'.

With a wave of his wand, a large polished wood chest appeared with a large gold and scarlet bow on top. "Go on, open it." he encouraged her.

Flipping open the catches, she slowly lifted the heavy lid. Her eyes went wide at the assortment of new Quidditch equipment inside.

"Dad...how...how can you afford this?" she breathed, awed.

"I've been saving for it since you were very little. Somehow I knew you would be a great Chaser." he laughed, picking up a ball from the chest and tossing it to her.

It was a blue leather Quaffle, a golden Snidget, about the size of a Galleon, etched into one side.

"Oh this is so going back to school with me." she laughed, testing its weight.

"I had your broom taken in and tuned up a bit. We'll have it done before you start second year, too, since you'll be getting quite a bit of use out of it this summer."

They woke up late the next morning, sitting around the kitchen table at around 10 when her mom returned home.

"Merry Christmas." Ryn greeted, earning a tired smile.

"I made tea." she invited, her mom taking a seat and pouring a cup.

* * *

Oliver stepped into the Common Room. It felt good being back. The portrait had barely closed behind him when someone called "Wood!" and a blue ball was sailing at his face. With a practiced motion he caught it and smiled when he saw the Snidget in gold.

"Nice to see you too Ryn." he grinned at the blonde witch smiling merrily at the other side of the room.

Together they made their way to the Great Hall for lunch. It was still somewhat empty, students not having to return until tomorrow. Brianne had come back a day early as well and took the liberty of sitting with them. No one objected.

Shadow leapt onto the table about halfway through one of Bri's stories of her brother's attempt at eating a whole pie. The cat meowed angrily at Aderyn, clearly demanding attention.

"Oh you silly boy. I got you something, don't worry." she said, fishing a braided gold and scarlet collar from her pocket.

She clasped it around the cat's neck, gave him a scratch behind the ear, and he hoped off the table and slunk off, no doubt to find lunch in one of the castle mice.

"You know, I came up with an idea for how we could put a perfect end to our first year." Brianne chirped up.

When the other two looked at her expectantly, she continued, "We should write down what we want to do after we graduate, hide it, and at the end of seventh year, go back and read them and see if it's changed, and why."

"Tch...You're such girls. "Oliver grumbled, getting up and leaving, probably to talk Quidditch with some of the other Gryffindor boys.

Aderyn rolled her eyes, "Well I think it's a wonderful idea. Today would be a perfect time to do it, too because most people won't be back until tomorrow."

"I was hoping you'd say that." the other girl smiled wider.

The two girls made for the library, having made a brief stopover at Gryffindor Tower to grab a few things. Madame Pince eyed them suspiciously as they walked in. Ryn popped a stick of gum in her mouth and chewed loudly, earning a stern 'shh!' from the stuffy librarian. Bri pulled a piece of parchment, a quill, and a bottle of ink from the pocket of her jacket. Tearing the parchment into two equal pieces, she proceeded to write something quickly, then folding her paper and passing the quill to Ryn.

The Common Room was almost completely empty save for a group of boys huddled over a newspaper and arguing over the scores. Oliver joined them, the talk eventually segwayed from teams in the running for the World Cup, to the last Hogwarts game.

"But Charlie's the best Seeker and Captain we've had in ages!"

"He may be the best so far, but not good enough..."

Ryn raced through the common room and up to the girls' dorms, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

'I wonder what she's up to.' he thought for a moment, then returning to the argument at hand.

"We just need better Chasers! I mean, we won't ever win a game if we can't score!"

Coming back down the stairs, walking instead of running, Aderyn turned to the boys, "Doesn't matter how good your Chasers are. If your Keeper's no good, team's doomed." she interjected on her way out.

One of the guys glared at her retreating back, "Who asked you Rivers?"

'And I'm sitting here with these guys who've never played or ridden a broom until Hogwarts?' That thought was enough to send him to his own dorm, jot something on a slip of parchment, and dash after his friend.

'I want to play professional Quidditch' she scrawled, and then folded her own paper.

Ryn took an envelope from the back pocket of her pants and the blue seal she used on everything. "So we know it's ours." she explained when her friend raised an eyebrow in question.

"How did I know I'd find you two here?" a male voice teased.

The girls smiled as Oliver walked over.

"Am I too late?" he asked, a folded slip of parchment in his hand.

Once they had put their slips in the envelope and sealed it, they looked at each other.

"Now where do we hide it?"

They searched the library for a while, until, in a desolate corner near the restricted section, there was a desk piled high with books and drawers that stuck horribly.

"One of those would work." Bri suggested.

Oliver tried to pull it open, and with a little force, he managed it. Of course, several books had fallen of the table making quite a bit of noise. Hearing Pince's footsteps headed their way, Ryn tossed the envelope in, and forced it shut, more books falling.

"What are you hooligans doing?!" Pince scolded, closer now.

Laughing like mad, the trio dashed out of the library, only stopping when they were in front of the entrance to the Hufflepuff common room.

"I think the Sorting Hat made a mistake. You should have been a Gryffindor." Ryn breathed, trying to recover from her laughter.

"She's only in a different house for everyone else's sake. Just the thought of you two wreaking havoc in the Common Room gives me chills."

Both girls crossed their arms, "You'd be right there with us."

* * *

The months leading up to exams passed by too quickly, homework demands became greater and Quidditch season had ended dismally for Gryffindor. Second day of exams left the trio frustrated and in poor spirits.

"I know I failed my Transfiguration exam..." Brianne groaned, burying her head in her hands. Poor girl had spent weeks studying, trying her best to transfigure everything she could find, with only mild success.

At the moment, they had this particular courtyard to themselves, and they enjoyed the momentary peace and quiet.

"It couldn't have been that bad. Besides, you'll get top marks tomorrow in Herbology." Ryn tried to comfort her, an arm around her friend's shoulders.

"Are you two still complaining about your exams?" Oliver teased as he approached a familiar blue ball in his hands.

"Found this on my bed." he tossed it to Aderyn, "Along with all my missing left socks."

Bri couldn't help but grin at that, "Why only the left ones?"

"Ask her." he nodded his head in the blonde's direction.

She shrugged, "Figured you'd think you had gone mad. Or gnomes were taking them when you were sleeping."

To take their minds off of the rest of the day, they began to toss the Quaffle back and forth, and moods started to improve. Bri made a hard chest pass at Oliver, which missed by a few feet, flying into one of the nearby corridors and pelting none other than Charlie Weasley.

He took it well, laughing, "Ha ha, nice shot! Who's is this?" he held up the ball.

Aderyn stepped towards him shyly, a pink tint to her cheeks, "It's mine. Sorry 'bout that."

"No worries. I've never seen a blue Quaffle before." Charlie tossed her the ball.

"It was a gift..." she said meekly.

"You planning on trying out for the team next year?" When the sixth year smiled, Ryn turned red.

"Of course!" she sounded more enthusiastic than was necessary.

"Great. See you next year then."

Oliver stared at her, mouth agape, "What was that, Ryn? You got a thing for the Quidditch Captain?"

Tossing the ball at him with as much force as she could muster, she smiled when the boy gave a startled 'oof' as he caught it.

"He is very attractive; I can see why you fancy him." Brianne said, blushing slightly.

"BRI!" Ryn scolded.

A devious grin spread across Oliver's face; Ryn was not going to live this down anytime soon.

The next morning brought on a final round of exams, and in the evening, the awarding of the House Cup. At dinner, the Great Hall was decorated in blue and bronze, Ravenclaw's colors. Despite the overall excitement, Aderyn wasn't enjoying herself as much as the rest of her house. Tomorrow, everyone would load up onto the train and be on their way home, meaning she would be saying goodbye to her friends.

"You all right, Ryn?" Oliver asked on the way back to the Common Room.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm just going to miss it, you know?" she sighed.

"We'll be back in a few months. Besides, you and me, we're going to spend the summer preparing for tryouts."

* * *

"Promise me you'll write and visit." Ryn said sternly, arms wrapped around the brunette girl who she had become so close with.

"I will, Rinni, promise." Brianne replied, giving the blonde an affectionate squeeze.

After letting the witch go, she turned to her childhood friend, "And you, I don't really need to say much to, considering I know I'll be seeing you before the end of the week."

Giving the boy a quick hug, she then headed over to her father who had been waiting since the train arrived. The black and white cat sitting atop the cart of luggage jumped off and perched himself on her shoulder, purring in her ear.


	3. Fly

Summer vacation between first and second year wasn't much different from all the other summers before. It hadn't been a week after saying goodbye to her friends when the letters showed up. Probably her favorite was the one from Charlotte.

'Rinni,

I hope your exams went well. I know mine didn't. So, about Brianne, we should have a sleepover at my place! It would be great having someone else to spend summers with, what with all my school friends in France. Would you believe me if I said I actually missed you spouting off about Quidditch? Write me when you want to get together. Can't wait to see you again!

XOXO, Char'

"Well somebody's popular." her dad teased as he walked in from the backyard. There were bags under his eyes and he looked tired.

"No, I just have loyal friends. You alright, dad?"

Wearily, he nodded, "Just coming down with a cold."

Pulling her shirt collar up over her nose, Ryn picked up her letters, "Oh. Well, I'm going to go read these in my room then. Let me know when you feel better."

Her dad just laughed and nodded.

Brianne's letter was next:

'I'm writing like you told me to, even though I'd have written anyways. To be completely honest, my house is so boring after having been to a MAGICAL school for the majority of a year. I was wondering, if it wouldn't be too much trouble, could you teach me how to play Quidditch? If it's going to mess up your practices, don't worry about it. Looking forward to seeing your dad's greenhouse.

-Bri'

Stretching out on her bed, her cat sleeping on her stomach, she reached for the last letter. It spanned several pages and wasn't so much a letter as a practice schedule.

"Geez Ollie...really?"

'Well, the sooner the better, right? I've taken the liberty of devising a training schedule to prepare us for the upcoming season. And before you can argue that we have to make the team first, let me say that I know we will. Or, at least, you will. If I don't get a letter of disapproval by this afternoon, I'll see you tomorrow morning. If you need motivation to get up by 8, you will find I have included that also.'

And there was a picture of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, a heart drawn around the face of Charlie Weasley.

"Oh you're dead, Wood. That's a promise." she grumbled; face pink from anger and embarrassment.

The following morning, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" she called, knowing full well who it was.

Oliver stepped in, broom in hand.

"I invited Bri. She wanted to learn how to play. Should be here any minute." she said, stretching her hamstrings on the stairs.

He couldn't help but stare as she stretched. Muscular legs flexed in tight shorts, a black tank top peeking out of a neon orange running jacket that hugged the curves she had started developing. Quidditch had been good to her.

"Alright." he said, for fear of saying anything that could be used against him later.

At that moment a burst of flame and coughing came from the den. "And there she is." Ryn went to help the other witch who was dusting off her clothes.

"I cleaned up an extra broom for you. I'll go grab it and mine. Be right back." and Bri watched the other girl dart up the stairs, coming back down seconds later with two polished brooms.

"Ready?" Oliver asked.

Nodding, the group went outside, mounted their brooms, and took off to the usual empty field where Aderyn and Oliver had spent so many previous summers.

"I'm so uncoordinated. How is anybody supposed to manage a broom, catch a ball, and dodge other players all AT THE SAME TIME?" Brianne whined after about two hours of practices. She lay on her back in the grass, broom discarded beside her.

"It takes lots of practice. You're going to be sore tomorrow." Ryn assured, a smile on her face.

"Yeah, I think I'll stick to watching the game, thanks..." the brunette witch grumbled.

"Look on the bright side; you're better on a broom than when we started."

"Yeah, Ryn...Thanks."

"There's still daylight left." Wood interjected.

Shaking her head, the blonde laughed, "Alright, well, better get back to practice."

It was sunset before the two Quidditch fiends called it a day. The girls had to get going, Charlotte was coming over and Ryn didn't want to miss what she was sure was going to be a spectacular entrance.

"Sorry to have to cut out so soon, but you know how Char gets when she's kept waiting."

Bri smiled, "I'm finally going to meet Charlotte? This is so exciting!"

"Keep this for a few days, would you?" Ryn asked, handing the now familiar blue ball to Oliver, "And make sure you get home safe, alright?"

The girls left, leaving him shaking his head. "Why do I hang out with girls?"

Charlotte and Brianne had hit it off from 'Hello'. All three of them were sprawled across the bed, surprisingly quiet. Charlotte had found the picture of the Quidditch team and had assaulted Aderyn with who the circled hottie was and how she got the picture. They all got a kick out of the story.

"So you and Oliver still aren't together? Geez...I wouldn't be surprised if your guys' parents had a bet on how long it'll take for you two to get married." Char sighed.

Bri turned a slight pink, "Why's that? I mean, they just seem like good friends to me..."

"OH! You've got a thing for him, don't you?" Ryn chirped.

"Well, I mean...he's nice and cute." the brunette's blush darkened.

A knock on the bedroom door made all three of the girls jump.

"Hey, Aderyn, honey? Can I talk to you for a sec?" her mom asked, peeking her head into the room.

With an eyebrow raised questioningly, she nodded, stepping out into the hall with her mother.

"Your dad's not looking too good. I'm taking him to St. Mungo's, and I'd prefer your friends went home. I've asked your grandfather to come and watch you." she explained in that trained Healer tone, but she couldn't hide the concern in her eyes.

"Uh, okay mom." Ryn frowned, deeply concerned.

Stepping back into her bedroom, her friends looked at her expectantly, "Hey um, you guys should go home. My dad's going to the hospital, and my mom doesn't want to overload my grandfather."

Their jaws dropped, and both the girls scrambled to embrace her, telling her things like 'it's going to be okay' and 'he'll be alright'. Grabbing their things, Char and Bri made their way into the den downstairs, Ryn following behind.

"I'll write you guys and let you know what's going on." she assured, the girls leaving in turn.

In the morning, Ryn sat alone at the dining table, watching the sun rise in spectacular oranges and pinks, absentmindedly stirring her tea.

"Ah, morning. Mind if I join you?" her grandfather asked, coming into the kitchen. His dark blue eyes were still cloudy with sleep, silver-white hair reflecting in the colors of the sunrise.

Pouring himself a cup of tea, he took a seat beside his granddaughter.

"Your mother tells me you've been playing Quidditch with one of your friends. She also asked me not to let you go." he took a sip of tea, watching the dejected look on the girl's face; "However, what she doesn't know won't hurt her."

Her face lit up, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she cried, hugging the old wizard before racing upstairs to get ready for practice.

When she went to practice with Oliver, her mind was definitely elsewhere. It was when she dropped the third pass that day that he became concerned.

"Is everything alright, Rinni? You never drop passes." he asked, genuine concern in his voice.

She looked up with a start, like she had just been pulled back to reality. He never called her Rinni...

"Yeah...well, no. My dad's in hospital right now."

"Then why are you here?"

"I figured it would take my mind off of things, but it isn't working. Sorry..."

"If you want to go, I understand..."

"No, I'd much rather be here right now. I'm going to get chewed out when I get home anyways, might as well make the most of it." She said, giving him a small smile.

"How could you?! Even after I specifically told you not to let her go!" her mother's shrill yell could be heard from outside the front door.

"Aderyn is doing something that she enjoys, and friends she wants to spend time with. The only thing you're doing by trying to keep her locked up here is teaching her how to resent you." her grandfather's steady voice reasoned.

"She is my daughter and I will raise her how I want!"

"Yes, but she is also Dorian's daughter, and he will want her to play Quidditch when she goes back to school, and to spend her summers doing what makes her happy. Perhaps if you were home more..."

Ryn couldn't listen anymore. She walked off to the stand of trees several yards from the house. Taking a seat and drawing her knees to her chest, she fell into an exhausted slumber. It was dark when someone shook her awake. Blinking tiredly, she met her grandfather's eyes.

"It's alright, she went back to Mungo's." he reassured.

After that night, Ryn didn't practice with Oliver much, maybe a handful of days throughout the rest of the summer, saying she didn't want to aggravate her mom, but that she was still planning on trying out for the Quidditch team when school started up.

It was a relief when school started. Her Quidditch gear was added to the rest of her luggage. For the first time in months, it felt like she could breathe. Finally finding the compartment her friends were in, Ryn ducked inside, a smile on her face as they greeted her.

"How's your dad?" Bri asked.

"He's home now, Healers come check up on him once in a while," she shrugged, "But they don't know exactly what's wrong, so they're just treating his symptoms."

After a few minutes of awkward silence, the train started moving and Oliver broke the ice.

"So, you ready for tryouts?"

For the first few days Ryn kept to herself and her friends had a hard time cheering her up. It was the Friday before the first Hogsmeade weekend, and Brianne and Oliver were brainstorming ideas between classes.

"You know her better than anyone, what would cheer her up?"

It took him a minute, but finally it came to him, "I have an idea, but I'm going to need your help. How comfortable are you going through her things?"

"Uh...what do you need me to get?"

"Her broom, and probably a jacket."

"I can do that, I guess." she said tentatively.

"Okay, so here's the plan..."

He would sneak her into the Gryffindor Common Room at the start of dinner, she would get the objects, and Oliver would take it from there as she went on with her night. His plan was to get Aderyn out to the Pitch on Saturday while everyone else was in Hogsmeade.

When he showed up late for dinner, Ryn barely lifted her head. 'I really hope this works...' he thought.

Saturday rolled around, and everyone but first years and a few others who decided to hang back for various reasons were the only people left at the school. Ryn was sitting in an armchair, potions text open in her lap but she wasn't reading it.

"Hey, Ryn." Oliver smiled a little when she jumped.

"Oh, hey Ollie. Why aren't you in Hogsmeade with everyone else?"

He took her hand, "Come on. I want to show you something."

Without protest, she allowed herself to be lead out of the Common Room, through the castle, and out onto the Quidditch Pitch. Two brooms, her blue Quaffle, and what looked like a pile of clothes were laid out.

"What is this?" she asked, voice monotone.

'Not exactly the reaction I was hoping for.' He picked up what looked like a worn Quidditch robe. It was. 'Rivers 19' was on the back in gold lettering.

"Where did you get that?" she seemed surprised.

Tossing it to her he said, "I wrote your dad and had him send it to me. He also wanted me to tell you to cheer up and enjoy your year. And that you had better make the team, make him, proud."

Tears welled up in her eyes. He'd done this to cheer her up.

"Thank you." Ryn hugged her friend, "I have been pretty pathetic lately."

"No, you're worried about your family, that's understandable. But your performance on a broom might be, considering you haven't practiced much all summer."

She let him go and smirked, "Is that a challenge?"

"I can make it one."

Taking to the sky, they spent the rest of the day on the pitch, and it felt good having the old Aderyn back.

Bri hopped up the stairs to the Great Hall that night, glad Ryn was back to normal. "So, you two ready for tryouts tomorrow?"

The Gryffindors exchanged nervous glances, "As ready as we're going to get." they said together.

Their nerves got the better of them, and when Oliver went down into the Common Room in the very early morning, Ryn was already there. She smiled at him and turned her attention back to the fire burning low in the fireplace.

"Didn't sleep well either?" he asked as he took a seat beside her on the sofa.

She shook her head," I figured coming down here would give me something else to think about."

"How long have you been up?" he asked, glancing at the clock.

"About an hour. You?"

"About the same. Nobody's gonna be up until six at the earliest and breakfast isn't until seven."

When his stomach growled Ryn snickered, "Boys, always thinking with their stomachs. Come on, I know how we can kill some time."

On the first floor of the castle, in a hallway adjacent to the Great Hall, there is an expansive painting of a bowl of fruit. Ryn reached up and tickled the pear. It gave a giggle and the painting swung out revealing a large kitchen with house elves bustling about with food and various pots and pans.

A house elf approached them, her ears large and drooping, eyes watery and too large for her head, "Miss Rivers, the usual?"

"Hello Twill, yes, but make it two, please." she smiled at the elf whose face lit up at the small gesture.

Twill must've bowed thirty times as she disappeared farther into the kitchens. She returned a few minutes later with two mugs of steaming coffee and a bag. Ryn took one of the mugs and the bag, leading the way back to the common room and they enjoyed a breakfast of blueberry muffins and Asian pears.

"Since when do you know where the entrance to the kitchens are?"

The blonde witch smiled, "I can't divulge all my secrets."

Before they knew it, Gryffindor tower was awake and bustling with activity. The two friends still sat on the sofa talking excitedly about tryouts, all earlier nerves forgotten. They skipped breakfast with everyone else, instead choosing to go down to the pitch early and warm-up.

"Ah, early and motivated. That's what I like to see!" someone called while they were practicing. Distinctly red hair identified the person as Charlie Weasely.

"Why don't you two come down and we'll wait for everyone else." he called up to them, and they landed.

The current team and only a handful of new hopefuls showed up. Charlie looked a little disappointed, but just shrugged." Okay, let's get started then. First off, I'd like all those trying out for the Chaser position to get airborne and we'll go from there."

Aderyn was the first one up, breathing even as she focused on her plan of attack.

"You guys, and girls, are going to take turns trying to score a goal on me. Start with one, and depending on how many of you make that, we might go for more." he tossed the only other girl out of the three the Quaffle.

She almost dropped it and Ryn rolled her eyes. The poor girl almost fell off of her broom and didn't get the goal. Charlie retrieved the ball and tossed it to contestant number two, a dark-haired third year, who was shaking so bad that when he reached the goal hoops his shot went wide.

"You're it little lady." Charlie threw her the ball.

She caught it easily with one hand, letting the weight roll her over. As she righted herself, she smiled as the Captain nodded. Tucking her body close to the broom, she gained speed, and as she neared the goal hoops, feinted to the left, waiting until he moved to guard before reaching back and tossing the Quaffle and swatting it through the far right hoop with the tail end of her broom.

"Nice feint!" Oliver told her when she touched down.

"Well Rivers, welcome to the team." Charlie clapped a hand on her shoulder.

There was only one other boy trying out for Keeper, and as she watched her good friend take to the air, she whispered "Good luck."

Oliver took a deep breath, letting the rest of the world fall away. Right now, it was just him and Weasley. What did Ryn see in him, anyways? His thoughts began to wander and he almost missed the shot, the Quaffle sailing over his shoulder. In the nick of time he brought his left arm up, catching it, but being thrown into a roll. A momentary panic settled in before he remembered what Ryn had always said about rolls...

"Squeeze your knees together and relax, ride the momentum, don't try to fight it and you'll right yourself." and that's what happened.

"Way to go Wood. I take it you and Rivers practice together often?"

He threw the ball back to the seventh year, "Yeah, since we were little."

Aderyn's whoops and hollers of excitement echoed around the Pitch and Oliver smiled a little. If he didn't know any better he'd say she was more excited than he was. Before his feet touched ground she was making her way to him, and her arms flung around his neck briefly.

"This is going to be an awesome season." she laughed, and he couldn't help but agree.

Brianne was waiting for them outside the Common Room looking expectant. She cheered when they told her both of them had made it.

"I need to write my dad. He's going to be thrilled. Why don't you come in, nobody's going to care."

The girls went up to the dorms and Ryn quickly changed her clothes and scribbled out a note with one sentence, 'I made the team.'

Oliver had just barely put his broomstick away when the girls came barging into his dorm. "Come on slowpoke. We're headed to the Owlery."

"What are you girls doing in here?" someone demanded. Percy Weasley stood at the door, staring at Bri, "And you, you're not even a Gryffindor!"

"Chill out Percy. They were just leaving, right Ryn?" Wood said flatly, glaring at the blonde witch.

"So this is the infamous sock thief. I figured you were a little more...homely." Percy sneered.

"What was that?" Ryn demanded, and Oliver was leading the girls out of the room and down the stairs as she continued to shout at the Weasley.

"You two go on without me. I'll see you later." he told them as he went back upstairs.

"Well we'd better go. I don't want to get in trouble for being here." Bri said nervously.

Proudly holding up a maroon and gold sock, Ryn agreed, "Yeah, let's go before he realizes this is missing."

* * *

Quidditch practices and classes became all that Ryn and Oliver could think about right up until the first game. Evenings and days spent nursing sore muscles only to have to do it again the next day were going to pay off.

It was cold that Saturday, the wind was fierce and pierced their robes. Tough flying weather.

"Okay everyone, let's get out there and show Slytherin how it's done." Charlie said in a voice that sounded braver than everyone felt.

As they stepped onto the Pitch the roar of the crowd assaulted their ears, and the wind nipped at their faces.

"Let's do this." Ryn said to herself, mounting her broom and taking her place in the air.

Marcus Flint stared her down on the opposite side, and she could tell he would be a real thorn in her side.

"I want a good, clean game!" Hooch yelled, lifting her whistle to her lips.

As it sounded, she tossed the Quaffle and one of the Slytherin chasers got it. At about 2 minutes in, they were tied 10-10, Gryffindor in possession. Flint swooped in trying to knock Ryn off her broom but she dodged him with ease. "It'll take more than that to throw me!" she goaded.

"Wood!" she heard Charlie yell.

The game now forgotten, Aderyn turned and watched her friend plummet to the ground, hurt.

After the inevitable defeat by Slytherin, Aderyn made her way immediately to the hospital wing, not bothering to change out of her Quidditch gear. Brianne was there, a look of deep concern on her face.

"How bad?" she breathed, slightly winded from her hurry to get there.

"Pretty bad. Madame Pomfrey doesn't know when he'll wake up. She's done what she can but the Bludger hit him hard." the brunette explained.

"It was a BLUDGER?" Ryn seethed.

She lay her broom on the empty bed closest to her and shed her outer Quidditch robe, laying it down with the broom. Hot tears burned in her eyes as she stormed down the halls. Someone was going to pay. Apparently karma thought some justice was due because none other than Flint and his friends were coming down the hall towards her.

"Hey Rivers, how's your boyfriend?" He sneered, faking a hit and falling backwards, his buddies catching him.

Her mouth twitched in anger, "Shut it Flint!" she spat.

"Oh? Or what? I personally hope he doesn't wake up. Goody two shoes Gryffindor anyways."

That was her breaking point. Drawing her wand, she snapped and yelled, "Vicisstudo Roditore!"

And in Flint's place was a large black rat.

"MISS RIVERS!" McGonagall's shrill voice yelled.

She turned the Slytherin back and he and his friends ran off scared of both the Professor and the blonde witch.

"Come with me."

Aderyn followed the Professor begrudgingly. Just how much trouble was she going to be in?

They entered McGonagall's office. "Sit." she ordered.

Ryn did.

"I'm very disappointed that you would lose your temper, but, given the condition of your friend, it is understandable. Regardless, I am going to have to take 50 points from Gryffindor."

Opening her mouth to protest, Ryn shut it again thinking better of it.

"We both know I could have taken more. However, I am impressed that you executed a fifth year level Transfiguration spell with such accuracy." the older witch leaned forward across the desk, "Have you ever given any thought to becoming an Animagus?"

Shaking her head, Ryn answered the best way she knew how, "I always thought it took years of training and skill."

"You obviously possess the skill. Since you will be serving your detentions with me, if you change your mind and wish to take on some additional work simply let me know. You are excused Aderyn."

* * *

On Monday she was looking forward to classes and detention with McGonagall. It was breakfast time and she was sitting with the Quidditch team but not contributing to the conversation. When the post came and she saw her mother's owl, Ryn's mood darkened even more. The whole table went quiet as she picked up the bright red envelope.

She opened it and let it begin its tirade, "How dare you join the Quidditch team! I told you it was dangerous! Are you happy now, with your friend in hospital? I am under so much stress and I don't need you..."

"Incendio." Ryn muttered, reducing the Howler to ashes.

Silently, she stood and walked out of the Great Hall. All eyes were trained on her and she felt about 5 inches tall not that she let it show, holding her head up high as she left. Brianne's hurried footsteps followed her out.

"Ryn!" the other girl called.

She watched the blonde's shoulders shake and she thought she was crying, until Bri walked around her and saw her trying so hard to stifle laughter.

"Bri, relax. My mom has a knack for being over-dramatic. Thank you though, for coming to make sure I was alright. I'm going to go grab my things. See you in Herbology?" Aderyn said, interspersed with the occasional giggle.

Smiling, she nodded, "Yeah, alright."

That night after dinner Aderyn went to the Transfiguration classroom for detention.

"Miss Rivers. Tonight you'll be helping me undo the spells from my third year classes."

Ryn looked at a tangle of fur and limbs, "What spell were they using?"

Professor McGonagall looked at her over her glasses, "Why?"

"Well, because reversal spells are different for changing something animate back to inanimate, inanimate to animate, or animate to animate."

Her Professor smiled, "They were turning them into tea kettles."

"Imbarazzato Confuto." Ryn flicked her wand at the tangle of fur, and a marmoset took form.

This wasn't so bad.

* * *

On the following Saturday Ryn sat at Oliver's bedside in the hospital wing. Brianne had been asked to Madame Puddifoot's in Hogsmeade by a third year in her house and Ryn had encouraged her to go and have fun, that she would let her know if their friend woke up.

At the moment she was writing out a letter to her dad telling him all about her private lessons with Professor McGonagall. She had just scrawled her signature on the bottom of the page when the sound of someone saying her name made her jump.

"Ryn." it was Oliver.

"Hey, how're you feeling?" she smiled, relief thick in her voice.

He sat up a bit, "Sore. How long have I been out?"

Ryn poured a cup of water and handed it to him, "You've been out cold for a week. Charlie cancelled practices until you're better."

She watched him sip at the water.

"Where's Bri?" he asked taking a glance around the room.

"A third year asked her out. You should've seen how excited she was."

When they walked into the Great Hall for dinner that night the Gryffindor team was there to greet them. Ryn stepped back and smiled at Bri, letting her know everything was alright. She mouthed 'later' to let her know she wanted the dish on how the date went. She would find out later that the third year boy's name was Joshua Berdeu and that he was a quiet but sweet guy, and that he had asked to see Brianne the Saturday after Christmas holidays instead of going to the Quidditch game. Bri explained how she respectfully turned him down saying that she had to support her friends, but the following Saturday would work. Much to the excitement of both girls, he had agreed.

* * *

Christmas holidays rolled around the following week, giving most everyone a chance to finally relax. Aderyn was an exception. With her regular coursework already, and Quidditch practice she had extra Transfiguration work. She and McGonagall had agreed on a Tuesday and Thursday private lesson after dinner. Brianne had left that morning for home and so the Gryffindors remained in their common room. Oliver was to leave the next day. He felt bad about leaving her alone, but as he watched her transfigure her coffee mug into different items, and eventually a turtle, he knew she would be alright. She might not even realize that he had left.

"So you really turned Flint into a rat?" he asked, trying to get her attention off the mug turtle now lumbering across the table.

Ryn smiled, "Yes, and I'd do it again in your defense."

"Any idea what your Animagus form is going to be?"

"None. McGonagall says that's all the fun of training new Animagi, finding out what they turn into. Something about the animal choosing the witch or wizard."

She picked the turtle up, muttered "Abeoforma Verso' and set the mug down."I think I'll go to bed. It's been a long day."

"Alright, goodnight."

He watched her disappear up the staircase with her cat right behind her. Vaguely he caught himself wondering what animal Ryn would be. Definitely something with wings.

A deep freeze settled over the campus during the break. While everyone else wanted to stay inside where it was warm, Aderyn found herself yearning to be outside pelting people with snowballs. She'd have to start a snowball fight when classes resumed. Her parents sent her gifts, mostly things like clothes and a booklet of sheet music from her mother, but the letter that accompanied them was what she liked the most.

"Snidget,

I am happy to inform you that I have received a clean bill of health and no longer under the care of a Healer. Negotiations with your mother concerning the age of your broomstick have not been going well but I am determined to get you a new one considering yours saw me through school.

With love,

Dad"

The day after, Ryn was in a chair with Shadow curled on her lap. Resting between her leg and the chair was the blue Quaffle. As soon as Oliver stepped a foot into the Common Room she picked it up and tossed it, calling out "Wood!" as she did.

He laughed when he caught it, "Is this going to become tradition?"

"They have to start somewhere."

* * *

Three weeks later in the game against Hufflepuff, Ryn's broom didn't seem to want to fly straight. He would note the minute adjustments she had to make to get it to do what she needed it to. The fog that had settled in over the pitch didn't make conditions any better and Gryffindor lost by 90 points. Cold and disappointed, the team trudged into the changing rooms for warm clothes.

"Your broom seemed a little squirrely out there today." he'd said to her in passing.

She shrugged a shoulder, "It's getting old. Probably has one good summer left in it."

"It's supposed to snow the latter half of next week, think it's got a game of snowball Quidditch in it?"

Ryn perked up, "You know it does."

Unfortunately they didn't get the snow they had hoped for. With Gryffindor out of the running for the Quidditch Cup, practices had been cut back to minimal at best.

"You two are more than welcome to come with me and Josh to Madame Puddifoots?" Bri had ventured.

"That place that's so..." Ryn trailed off, looking for the right word.

"Romantic?" Bri finished.

"Uh...yeah. Besides, we're not a couple so it would be too weird." the blonde finished.

The other girl's expression fell, but Oliver's following suggestion seemed to cheer her up.

"Well we could always go to the Three Broomsticks and get Butterbeer."

Joshua seemed like a nice enough guy, his smile was genuine and he made Bri happy. The way the Hufflepuffs looked at each other made the Gryffindors uncomfortable, and they looked at one another as if asking for an excuse to leave.

"Hey, um...Bri, I think I've got an essay I need to finish. See you this evening?" Ryn said, standing slowly.

The brunette frowned slightly, "Oh, okay, sure I guess." and she looked at Oliver as if asking what his excuse was going to be.

Ryn tugged at his sleeve, "Ollie was going to help me. Bye!"

When they were outside, they sighed.

"Well he makes Bri happy."

"Yeah, but I just hope she doesn't ask us to double-date with them again."

* * *

The end of the year saw Slytherin winning the House Cup. Many of the Gryffindors called it a night early, quickly eating and then retiring to the Common Room. Aderyn had left earlier than most and she seemed to have something on her mind. What it was, Oliver hadn't had the opportunity to ask. Well, at least, not until he found her sitting by herself in the Common Room, staring blankly into the fire.

"Hey, Ryn. Something wrong?"

She looked up and gave him a sad smile as he sat beside her.

"It's nothing really. Just worried about my dad."

"I thought your dad was better? Is he back in hospital?"

Ryn shook her head, "No, I just wonder how he's going to handle the divorce while I'm here so much of the year."

His brows knit together, "How are you taking it?"

"I guess it hasn't really hit me yet. My mom and I have never really been all that close. And with all the plans Charlotte and I have made for the summer, I doubt I'll have much time to dwell on it."

With that he let the subject drop. She wasn't going to talk, and there was nothing he could say or do to make her change her mind.

* * *

Summer had started slow, despite everyone's promises to write, no letters arrived in that first week. Oliver sighed, putting the newspaper down. Ireland had lost another game. Ryn had predicted their bad season, arguing that they had too many new players as starters.

A tapping at the window made him look up. The large brown owl had a letter, the blue wax seal on it glaringly familiar. He opened the window, took the letter and tore it open.

In Aderyn's neat, legible writing it said:

"Ollie,

I'm staying the weekend at Charlotte's (about 10 minutes due east). Unfortunately, she doesn't care much for flying and her brothers have been trying to impress me with their gross misunderstanding of our game. I've never known you to turn down a match, so, now the question is...are you going to help me school these two or what?

Ryn"

Shaking his head he gathered up his gear. No summer was complete without Ryn and a game of Quidditch.


	4. Stop Standing There

Over the course of the summer Aderyn traveled between the house she now shared with just her father, and the homes of Charlotte and Brianne. Slowly but surely the ability of her aged broomstick to function properly became more of a concern, some days it refused to leave the ground.

"Don't worry Snidget. We'll get you a new one before you return to school. Although you might not need one to fly, what with your Animagus training." He would joke when she asked.

Her father, (and her friends, although they hadn't done more that tease her about it), were convinced her animagus would be something capable of flight. Ryn wasn't sure if it was because of her love of it or if he was referring to her as flighty. Regardless of the prospect of a new broom, the young witch was determined to get every last use out of the one she had. She had started taking quick flights in the morning, but this morning her flight would not end well. The broom had been stubborn since kickoff and Ryn had thought nothing of it. She was returning home when she started falling out of the sky at a high rate of speed.

Somewhere along the way down she must have fainted, because when she came to she was in a hospital bed, and becoming increasingly aware of how sore her body felt. Her mother's screams could be heard from out in the hall.

"Are you happy now? Our daughter is in the hospital because of a faulty broomstick! How could you let her go out on that thing?"

"She told me it had been acting up, but didn't tell me to what degree. If I had known it was so far gone I would have had it destroyed." she heard her father explaining as coolly as he always did.

Her mom huffed, "I feel it would be best if she stayed with me for the remainder of the summer, that way I can manage her recovery."

Recovery? How bad had she been hurt? Her answer came when her father entered her room, his expression was pained.

"Hey Snidget. How're you feeling?"

She shrugged a shoulder. It hurt. "I'm sore. How bad was I hurt?"

Placing a hand on hers, he wouldn't meet her eyes, "You were busted up pretty bad. Your left knee was a mess. The healers have done the best they can fixing it, but you might not be able to play Quidditch this year. Even when it's healed they're not sure how well you'll be able to manage a broom."

She tore her hand away, clutching it to her chest. Ryn turned her face away and furious tears burned her eyes.

When she left St. Mungo's a week later, she was on crutches and her knee in a heavy brace that restricted movement of the joint. Staying with her mother wouldn't have been so bad except that the bitter woman had taken time off of work to watch her as well as to lord the injury over her daughter.

"I told you it was dangerous. You should have listened to me." there was a smug tone in the way she said it.

Ryn had taken up practicing her violin in a desperate attempt to get her mom off of her case, but it didn't help much.

"You would be so much better if you spent your time practicing music instead of running around with that boy."

That had been the last straw. Aderyn stood up with the violin by the neck.

"You know what, why don't you play this damned thing then!" and she slammed the instrument against the floor, splintering it into a mess of strings and wood.

Her mother seethed, "You ungrateful little bitch! I have tried to protect you and care for you all your life and this is how you thank me?!"

Nails raked across her cheek when her mother slapped her.

Ryn glared, "Dad has protected and cared for me. You have tried to control and live through me. But I'm not like you and I never will be!"

To say that relations with her mother went from tepid to frosty would be an understatement. The trip to Diagon Alley a few days before start of term had been made in silence and Ryn had slipped away the first opportunity she had. She found herself stroking the polished handle of a new racing broom when she heard the bell over the shop door ringing followed by her mother's voice.

"Of course this is where I would find you."

Throwing a cross look at the woman, Ryn said flatly, "Yeah, funny thing, considering you can't tell me what position I play."

She watched her mom cross her arms, "That you PLAYED. And you were a beater, like your father."

Limping up to her mother, she didn't even look at her, "I AM a chaser."

* * *

The look of horror on Oliver's face when she limped onto Platform 9 3/4 made her gut twist painfully.

"What happened?" he croaked, looking from the knee brace to her face.

"My broom finally died. Tried to take me down with it." she said in an attempt at humor.

"Does Charlie know?"

"I wrote him. He wasn't thrilled but said they would find another Chaser if it came down to it."

Bri sat with them on the train, her warm personality lightening the mood. They had started discussing class schedules and the girls would both be taking Ancient Runes and they were in the same Muggle Studies hour. When Oliver went to talk to the rest of the Quidditch team, Bri leaned towards her friend intently.

"So spill. What's bugging you?"

Slightly taken aback by the Hufflepuff's sudden forwardness, she shook her head and told her about the fight she had with her mom and about trashing the violin. She absentmindedly touched her cheek where the scratches had since healed.

"That's terrible!" her friend cried when she finished her story.

"Yeah it is." Oliver grumbled having returned to their compartment.

He sat slumped down on the bench looking none too happy.

"When do you think you'll be able to fly again?" he asked the blonde expectantly.

She didn't meet his eyes and just shook her head.

* * *

By the time Quidditch try outs rolled around Ryn had been given the okay by Madame Pomfrey to try flying again. She wrote an excited letter to her father and the next morning after Ancient Runes there was a brand new broomstick on her bed. What there still was of the Gryffindor team was excited to see her on the Pitch that Saturday when the prospective new beaters and chasers were waiting.

There were two open Beater slots and only two people who were trying out for the positions. Needless to say they got it. They were twins and bore a startling resemblance to Charlie (Ryn would come to find that they were his younger brothers.)

"Charlie's told us about you."

"Rumor has it you're the best Chaser on this team."

Their praise made Ryn blush a bit. Charlie had said that about her?

"Well, I need to see if I can even handle riding a broom this season." she had said in response.

Everyone looked at her expectantly and she took to the air, nodding at the other Chaser and the new girls trying out. She was given the task of determining whether or not to take the prospects on, and they had all impressed her.

Her coordination hadn't been affected, but by the time the girls had taken their shots and she had decided that Angelina Johnson and Katie Bell would take the open starter slots, and Alicia Spinnet would be the reserve, her knee had begun to throb painfully.

She landed and flopped down on the grass, letting the pain subside.

"You going to be okay Rivers?" one of the new girls asked.

"Nothing a muscle rub won't help." she had smiled, secretly praying she could handle a full game.

Oliver helped her back to the castle, an arm around her waist to steady her.

"You want to go see Pomfrey?" he asked, concern written all over his face.

She winced climbing the steps, "Yeah, I think that would be a good idea."

He was worried that she would push herself and end up more injured than she already was, but didn't say anything.

Madame Pomfrey nodded as Ryn told her about her pain, "Well it's to be expected after the extent of damage your knee sustained Miss Rivers. I can give you something to help ease it, but only rest will get rid of the pain completely, I'm sorry."

Ryn walked back to the Common Room without his assistance, and she seemed to be feeling a bit better.

"Do you think you'll be able to handle practice?" he asked her, finally braving the topic they had both been avoiding.

She turned the tin with the topical salve Madame Pomfrey had given her, "I really don't know yet Ollie...I really hope so."

At dinner that night the Weasley twins Fred and George had joined the team along with Angelina, Katie and Alicia.

"So Aderyn, can we call you Ryn?"

"Would you teach us a few of your tricks next practice?"

Ryn laughed, "Yes, please call me Ryn, and I don't think your brother would appreciate me teaching you two things not related to his strategies."

They pestered her until she finally excused herself, wanting to change her clothes before her first lesson with McGonagall.

Her extra lessons this year would be on Saturday nights, making it much easier for both of them.

"Good evening Aderyn. I trust you've read the material I assigned?"

Ryn nodded and sat the text on a desk beside her, "I had trouble understanding a few of the spells towards the end, but other than that I had little trouble with it."

"Tonight I'm going to have you working with a moving target. The point of this exercise is to transfigure your target without immobilizing it first..."

* * *

Quidditch practices started the following week. Aderyn had been scolding Oliver the whole way from the castle to stop worrying. It wasn't until she had crowned him with the Quaffle later in the day that he realized she was going to be fine.

"I told you not to worry. I'd much rather be in pain on a broom than in pain off of one." she had explained, after apologizing for hitting him (but that was more a courtesy than a sincere apology).

Slowly but surely the year picked up pace. Professors assigned more homework and longer essays, Ryn had less and less time for herself with her extra Transfiguration work, and having picked up a tutoring session every other weekday. It was the week of the first Quidditch game when McGonagall had asked Ryn to stay behind after class.

"Aderyn, I would like to ask a favor of you."

Ryn was curious, "Of course Professor."

"There is a student of mine who seems to be having a particularly tough time with the subject. Would you be willing to tutor him?" the older witch eyed her intently as if daring her to refuse.

"I'd be happy to. May I ask who?"

"Percy Weasley."

She had caught Percy after class the following day and they had agreed to meet in the Common Room after dinner. Ryn rubbed her tired eyes. Oliver and Percy were dorm mates and from what she has experienced and heard about him, he wasn't exactly a fun guy, always serious and to the point. Having met with him two days of the week already it wasn't long before somebody noticed something.

"Is there something going on between you and Perce?" one of the twins had asked out of nowhere.

She almost choked on her food, and, coughing, she told him a firmly as she could, "No, there's nothing going on between your brother and I."

Her cheeks burned at the implications, and she left before anyone else could catch her off guard.

Later in the evening she was sitting by the fire, having changed into a white tee that was loose, comfortable, and 'borrowed' from her male friend, along with a pair of sweat pants that hung low on her hips.

"Aderyn." Percy greeted her stiffly, sitting beside her with his Transfiguration text.

"Hey. Alright, you want to start off with Thursday's lecture?" she said, rubbing a hand over her face.

"Actually, just today's. I know you have a game tomorrow so I'll try not to keep you up..." he mumbled.

She cocked her head to the side, "You alright?"

When he didn't answer she figured he was fine and she began her explanations and as she set her now empty coffee mug on the table for him to practice a particular spell, a slightly perturbed Oliver came down from the dorms.

"Ryn I wish you'd stop lifting my clothes."

The witch grinned at him, "I can't help it that they look better on me."

Percy picked up his books and hurried away to the dorms, leaving the other two staring after him curiously.

"Well, guess that means I get to go to bed early. See you tomorrow Ollie."

Before he could ask her why she had been down here with Percy in the first place she had started up the stairs. Oh well. Maybe he could corner his dorm mate into an explanation.

* * *

A terrible storm had blown in overnight and both teams were already soaked through and cold by the time they reached the Pitch. Oliver wouldn't so much as look at Ryn, but this time not because his head was already in the game. No, this was because Percy refused to tell him why he had been with Ryn last night and his mind had settled on that they were seeing each other in secret. Why did he care? She could see whoever she wanted, right? But PERCY? And why didn't she say anything to him? They were supposed to be friends.

Well, it affected the game, too. Instead of handing a recovery over to her, he tossed it to Angelina but it was snatched up quickly by a Slytherin Chaser who turned it into a goal. This continued throughout much of the game, and with the cold and the pain in her leg Aderyn was not the least bit amused, and was even more frustrated when the Slytherin Seeker caught the Snitch.

"What the hell was that all about?!" she screamed at Oliver back in the changing rooms, shoving him roughly into the lockers.

Fred and George grabbed her arms and she fought them with all her might.

"I was set up for the recoveries! What is your problem?!" she continued."

"How long have you been seeing Percy? He refused to tell me anything last night, said it wasn't any of my business." he snapped.

"That's why?!" she screamed.

Shaking off the twins she lunged for her friend, knocking him back into the lockers. Clutching at his wet robes and her forehead against his chest, her shoulders shook and he thought she was crying until she looked up and burst into laughter.

"Oh my god Ollie! I'm just tutoring him in Transfiguration!"

* * *

Christmas holidays had come and Brianne had invited Ryn to spend them with her family. She couldn't refuse and was looking forward to spending a few days with muggles. The girls departed the first day of break and were both more than happy with the change of pace.

Bri's parents were very friendly people, a librarian and an English professor; they were also very well read. She knew now where her friend got her love of reading.

Later that night the girls were in Bri's bedroom and talking about anything and everything.

"So how're your tutoring sessions with Percy going?" the brunette asked.

"They're alright. He keeps getting more and more weird...he won't look at me and he mumbles when I start talking about anything besides Transfig." the blonde shrugged.

Bri's jaw hung open in awe, "Rinni! He likes you!"

"Oh come on. Percy? He's so bo-ring." Ryn groaned at her friend.

"You mean to tell me that if he asked you on a date you'd turn him down?" she now had her head in her hands, looking completely fascinated by this topic of conversation.

"I...I don't know. I figure not...but"

"But what?" the Hufflepuff prodded.

"I think that I might have a crush on Oliver..."

Her friend's excited squeal made her wince, "Oh I told Josh you did but he swore there was no way you could like your best guy friend! Just wait until I tell him he was wrong!"

"Bri, no! You have to promise me you won't tell anyone!"

With a sigh she slumped down, "Aww...alright. I promise."

* * *

When the girls got back to Hogwarts Ryn took her friend by the arm, "Remember, you promised you wouldn't say anything."

"I remember, I won't."

Aderyn had barely set one foot in the Common Room when she heard someone shout "Rivers!" and her blue Quaffle was flying at her face.

She caught it and laughed," How did you get this?"

"I asked Alicia to get it." her friend smiled in greeting.

The twins hugged her in turn, asking how her holidays with the muggles were. She told them about some of the things she wasn't used to and she turned to her other friend.

"So how was it here with these guys?"

Oliver shook his head, "You would not believe the things these two come up with."

"Hey!" the twins said simultaneously.

"I don't know how you guys enjoyed this place without us." George said with mock indignance.

After they had gone off to pull a prank on an unsuspecting victim, Ryn sat beside her friend.

Shadow crawled up onto the couch and settled himself in the boy's lap.

"Oh you traitorous feline." she joked.

"He stayed with me while you were gone." he said, stroking the cat's fur.

"Hey, lovebirds!" a girl's voice sing-songed.

Looking over the back of the sofa, Angelina Johnson was there with the twins, her arm extended above the sofa, and the friends. Following her arm, she was holding a sprig of mistletoe above them.

"What are you doing Angelina?" Ryn croaked, her face burning.

The younger girl smiled, "I'm testing a theory."

She stood, "Well test it somewhere else." and she stormed off to her dorm.

Grudgingly she sat on her bed and hiding her face in her hands. Shadow jumped up beside her and meowed loudly. Looking annoyed at the cat, Ryn noticed a slip of parchment folded under his collar.

"What the..." she unfolded the note and recognized Oliver's tight scrawl.

'Ryn, meet me at the pitch tonight at 11'

At about a quarter to eleven she made her way outside, having to hide and wait out Filch more than a few times, but thanks to some dungbombs she had acquired from the Weasley twins earlier in the year it wasn't all that difficult.

He was waiting for her with that familiar smile on his face.

"Thought you might've stood me up." he said, handing her her broom.

She gave him a look that said 'really?' and laughed lightly," I haven't yet, why would I start now?"

They kicked off and, like they were known to do, tossed a borrowed practice Quaffle back and forth, neither one saying much. It wasn't until she took both hands off the broom to catch the ball over her head and threw her hips to execute a tight backflip that Oliver spoke.

"You know Charlie's been watching us, thinking about who he's gonna make Captain for next year."

She shrugged and lobbed the ball back at him. He noted that the throw was weak.

"I think it's rather obvious. Who else but the Keeper who's always talking strategy?"

He worried the ball between his hands, "I'd love to be Captain, but you're the best player on the team."

Ryn brought her broom next to his, blue eyes meeting brown. A mischievous grin broke out on her face and she swatted at him with the tail end of her broom. Startled, he had to drop the ball and take hold of his broom to keep from being knocked off.

"What was that for?" he demanded, but she was already halfway to the ground, the Quaffle in her hands.

"Something the matter, Wood? Can't handle a little roughing from a girl?" she 'tsked' and shook her head, darting off to the goal hoops closest to them.

"You'll never make it as a pro that way!" she goaded.

They played a one on one game until the early morning. When the sky started to change from blue to pink and orange they called it a night, sneaking back into the castle and Common Room as best they could.

Ryn had slipped off her wet shoes and when she lay down on a sofa he noticed her scarlet and gold striped socks.

"Nice socks." he teased before claiming another sofa and falling asleep.

* * *

The Quidditch season had wrapped up, having just played the last game of the season against Ravenclaw (and losing), the team was moping about in the changing room. Ryn was stretched out on a bench with an ice pack on her knee and talking to Alicia about the Holyhead Harpies (a team both of the girls admired).

"Aderyn?" someone asked.

The whole team looked up and Percy was there in the door.

"Ah it's the whole Hogwarts Weasley set." she joked, "You need something Percy?"

He looked nervous, "Um, can we talk privately for a moment?"

The twins exchanged scandalous looks as the blonde stood up and limped to her housemate. They took a few steps away from the changing room.

"Aderyn Rivers, would you accompany me on the last Hogsmeade trip of the year?" he asked stiffly, his face almost as red as his hair.

His question had caught her off guard and she sputtered a moment before managing to tell him, "Of course."

Percy nodded once, "Great. I will see you next Saturday then. Good day, Aderyn."

'Why did I just agree to go on a date with him?' she thought as she watched him walk away.

"Sooo? What did our dear brother want?" George teased when she came back in.

"He asked me to go to Hogsmeade with him." she said, still sounding stunned.

The sound of someone slamming a locker made them all jump.

"Enjoy yourself." Oliver snapped as he walked back to the castle.

"What's eating him? Can't still be sore about the loss?" Angelina said.

Aderyn watched after her friend suspiciously, "You don't know Oliver."

"I heard Percy asked you out." Bri had stated later in the library.

Ryn sighed, "It is going around the school or something?"

"Oliver told me...He seemed really upset."

"He's just torn up over losing the last game of the season. He'll get over it."

The twins cornered Oliver in the Common Room in the evening.

"What's eating you, Wood?"

"Is it the fact that Perce beat you to her?"

Looking up from the book he was pretending to read, he glared at them," What do I have to do to make you two go away?"

"Tell us the truth."

"It's that simple."

He groaned, rubbing a hand over his face, "I never really thought about her dating other guys. Guess I kinda figured I'd always have her around."

* * *

Over the course of the following week Aderyn and Oliver didn't talk much to each other except during Potions, and even then it was cordial and only relating to the class. He never mentioned her upcoming date, and she wrote his silence off as upset over the poor season.

When Saturday finally rolled around Ryn was anxious, albeit she was unsure of why. Percy sat quietly opposite her, neither of them saying much. The atmosphere of the tea shop made her skin crawl. She felt out of place, and anyone that knew her properly would have avoided bringing her here.

"Are you alright Aderyn?" her date finally asked.

"I'm fine. How are you doing in Transfiguration?"

Percy began rambling on about his classes and how he wanted so badly to work for the Ministry of Magic after Hogwarts. Nodding every once in a while to acknowledge him, she slouched back in her chair. A small smile of satisfaction graced her features as some of the other girls gave her a disapproving look. It was all so dreadfully boring and when he asked if he could see her over the summer, she politely refused.

* * *

It was the last day of term and the Quidditch team sat together for the end of year feast. Charlie had just informed them that he had made a decision as far as who he had appointed Captain for the following year.

"Now, I hope you'll show him the same respect and dedication you have shown me. Your Captain next year will be Oliver Wood."

Ryn stood up on the bench and yelled over at the Hufflepuff table, "Brianne! I told you our boy'd make Captain! Pay up Josh!"

An excited 'Whoop' came from the other girl, and a box of Bernie Bott's Every Flavor Beans came flying across the way towards the Gryffindor girl.

Satisfied with her prize, she sat back down, ignoring the looks from the Professors.

"You bet on whether or not I'd be Captain?" Oliver asked incredulously.

She popped an orange bean in her mouth and winced, "Ew Carrot. Well, it's not really a bet when you know what the outcome's gonna be."

* * *

"Oliver! You've got company!" his mom called.

Coming out of the den, he grinned when he saw Ryn at the door, broom and Quaffle in hand. In an attempt to act cool, he crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the door jamb.

"You trying to secure your spot on the team next year?"

She rolled her eyes, "No, this is me wanting to make sure my Captain's in top shape."

"Alright. Let me go change real quick."

As he disappeared further into the house, his father came to the door.

"Oh, I thought it was you Aderyn. He's been making notes and talking to himself for days. Glad to see someone get him out of the house." he leaned in closer, "Besides, he can't say no to a girl in Quidditch gear."

Then he too left her standing at the door, laughing slightly to herself.

"You know, it wouldn't be so bad if our grandkids looked like her!" Ryn heard Mr. Wood yell at his son.

The sound of something breaking followed by an epithet that sounded like Oliver echoed through the house.

Said person appeared a moment later, broom in hand and face a bit pink.

"You ready?" she grinned.

He only nodded in response but once they had stepped away from the house and left the ground, they laughed at the absurdity of it all.


	5. No Words

Ryn saw and heard nothing of her mother over the entire course of the summer and she liked it that way. Charlotte had spent a week with her and when the two of them got together things were bound to be interesting.

"Those Veela's have no sense of fashion!" the burgunette huffed.

"Ouch! Watch where you're sticking those!" the blonde cried, having been stabbed in the side with a straight pin.

"It was the last one anyways. Now give us a twirl."

She spun around, the opalescent white skirt swished around her knees and Char giggled excitedly.

"Oh you look beautiful!"

"Can I take it off now?" she asked dryly.

France had been a fantastic influence on her friend, what with it being such a hub for both muggle and witch fashion alike. Her love of design flourished and led to her turning drawings into reality.

Aderyn had been the (un)lucky model. Dresses and trendy new shirts hung in her closet and were folded neatly on the dresser.

"You'll have an impressive new wardrobe to show off." Char joked.

"I am going to find an occasion to wear this, though." she gestured to the dress she had on.

With the new appointment as Captain, Oliver had taken it upon himself to revamp the tactics and training regimen. And who better to bounce ideas off of than Ryn? She would reply within minutes, having marked her recommendations with a different color ink. For the hundredth time he was sending off an owl with multiple charts.

A tapping at the window made both the girls jump, Charlotte sticking Ryn again.

"Don't you move! I'll get it." she scolded.

She went to the window and took the rolls from the owl.

"Oh, are these love letters?" she teased, unrolling one of them.

Almost instantly her face fell and she set them down on Ryn's bed. She went and helped slide off the dress.

"So...have you told him you lo-ove him yet?"

"Really Char?" she waved the papers in her hand, "Does this look like the makings of an ideal boyfriend?"

The other girl raised an eyebrow, "Rinni, you are aware you're probably one of the only people who can make sense of that, right?"

Oliver groaned, rewriting the training schedule for the third time that day. He had sent some strategy diagrams to Ryn and she had sent them back quickly with a letter saying that Charlotte was visiting, but that she would be free in the evening for further consultation.

The sun hung low in the sky and he was still pouring over the papers laid out in front of him.

"Oliver! Aderyn's here!" his mom called, followed by footsteps on the stairs.

"Sorry I'm late. I was recruited for mannequin duty. I was struck with a great idea..." she dug something out of her pocket and tossed it to him.

It was a little white ball, covered in small dimples and comparable in size to that of a Snitch.

"What is it?"

"A golf ball. One of Char's brothers thinks he's a Seeker and we had nothing to train with except rocks. Until Bri brought over those. Since Gryffindor's going to be training a new Seeker I figured these would work for us."

"Can you get more of these?"

"Just tell Bri how many you want."

* * *

The start of fourth year was slightly less exciting than it should have been. Bri was chatting with Joshua; the Weasley twins had invaded the compartment and were asking Oliver all sorts of questions. She was just so tired.

Last night her father had informed her of her mother's move to Moscow. There was a budding new hospital looking for trained Healers and she had jumped at the chance. However she hadn't said or written a goodbye to Ryn, to her own daughter. Sure, they may not have been on the best of terms, but for her to just up and leave left a small feeling of abandonment inside the young witch that kept her from sleeping.

There, in the presence of her friends, Ryn felt relaxed and comfortable enough to drift off as the train rumbled on.

When she was shaken awake by Bri she noticed that the Hufflepuffs were the only other people there with her. Both already in their school robes.

"Where'd everyone else go?' she asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Uh...the twins went to prank someone and Oli went to change into his robes. You should too, actually. We're almost there."

Aderyn spent the first night curled up with a seventh year NEWT level Transfiguration text by the fire, her eyes dancing across the pages.

"So are you an animagus yet?" someone asked, making her jump.

She looked up into Oliver's grinning face.

"No, but this year McGonagall's supposed to work with me on it."

He snatched the book from her lap, brows furrowing as he looked over the spells. With a shrug he handed it back.

"Well when you finally succeed, let me know. We'll have to celebrate."

* * *

Quidditch try-outs the following Saturday in search of a Seeker were bound to be interesting. There were a handful of people who were vying for the position, none of which were as small in stature as would have been preferred, but one of them would have to do. Brianne had supplied them with a small fortune in golf balls and it was time to put them to use.

"If all of you could please kick off and meet with one of the current players we'll get started." Oliver directed.

From the ground all the current players tossed their handful of golf balls to the prospects over them. Some performed better than others and in the end, the one who George worked with got the position. He was a fifth year by the name of Robert Wilson. An unimpressive person and everyone wasn't sure how long he would last.

On the way back to the castle a girl stomped in front of her. Ryn recognized her as a third year who had been at tryouts.

"You need to either make dibs on that or back off." the third year snapped.

"I what? What are you talking about?"

The girl scoffed," Oh come on, Rivers. Back off of Oliver and let someone else have a chance."

"Or what?" Ryn challenged, eyes narrowing dangerously.

"Just...back off!" the third year croaked then rushed off.

"What was that about?" Oliver's voice behind her made her jump.

"Oh, she's just upset she didn't get the position." she lied.

He raised an eyebrow curiously, "Huh, probably for the best she didn't make it then."

What he didn't tell her is that he had overheard the conversation. He also didn't tell her that he had wanted to ask her to be his girlfriend over the summer but couldn't bring himself to do it for fear of losing her if things didn't work out between them.

"How do you think our new Seeker will work out?" Ryn asked for lack of anything else to say.

"Not sure yet. He's all we have though so what else can we do?" he sighed, draping an arm over his friend's shoulders, "But what I really want to know is how you think you're gonna hold up this season?"

She looked up at him and smiled, noting that he smelled like fresh cut grass, broomstick polish and a hint of musky cologne she found appealing. Shaking her head of the thoughts that swarmed her mind and shrugging his arm off her shoulders, she laughed.

"Well, I think I'll be alright. I can still beat you in a footrace!" Ryn ran off towards the castle with Oliver close behind.

Waiting for them were Fred, George and their friend Lee Jordan.

"Guys save me!" she cried, rushing between the red-headed twins and into the arms of Lee.

Jealousy twisted in Oliver's gut as they disappeared into the castle. The twins each grabbed an arm, halting his pursuit.

"What are you two doing?" he snapped.

Fred and George looked at each other, "Look, there's something you should know..."

Ryn limped up the stairs using Lee for support.

"I take it you haven't told him yet?" the younger boy prodded.

She sighed," Right now, I don't think I should. It'll only be for a few months and besides, Ollie's stressed out enough as it is. When the season's done, so am I."

"You should have told me Rinni..."

She looked over at her best friend. They hadn't seen each other after she left with Lee and had said nothing to each other at dinner.

"The twins tell you?" she asked flatly.

He nodded, "How bad is it?"

"It's bearable until I use it. Walking's about all I can handle without limping."

"Look, if you want to quit, the team would understand. Alicia can take your place."

"Ollie..." she sighed," There's a procedure that can alleviate the pain. It takes a long time to heal and is done over multiple occasions. This is gonna be the last year I can actually play Quidditch for the school and I want to enjoy it. Can I have that?"

Same old Aderyn. "Alright. But I get to pick your brain for next season."

"When have I ever denied you that opportunity?"

* * *

Monday on the way from Ancient Runes Ryn was rudely and intentionally run into by the third year Gryffindor girl and her friends. Despite her desire to turn the girl's books into dinner plates she resisted, hurrying off to Transfiguration.

"I don't even know why you come to class. You've been working out of a NEWT level book..." Oliver teased when she slipped into the seat beside him.

"Maybe I actually enjoy the class? Besides, who else would you get your notes from?" she said, gesturing to the pages of Quidditch diagrams in front of him.

"Touché."

* * *

Oliver had scheduled Quidditch practices two days a week, Friday evenings and Tuesday mornings. With Ryn's Monday evening Transfiguration lessons this made for very tired Tuesdays.

She yawned for what was easily the fiftieth time that morning as she limped back from the Pitch.

"Everything alright?" Katie asked, looking groggy herself.

"Yeah, just makes for a long day getting up early to practice."

"You'd think after a month I'd start getting used to it, you know?"

Ryn nodded in agreement and yawned again.

The girls took a seat at the table with the rest of the team, all looking equally tired except for Oliver. He had been a morning person for as long as they had known each other. Being one who loved getting all the sleep she could the early mornings made her fuse shorter than normal, so when the annoying third year who had persisted in tormenting her in the halls sat beside her Captain and best friend, she almost choked on her toast.

* * *

Saturday was the first match of the season and the day couldn't have been better. Or, that was what everyone was thinking. Aderyn was one of the last people in the lockers rooms that morning. She had slept in a bit and was in a great mood, rested and excited about the game. The persistent pest of a third year was outside the lockers with a pout on her face.

"Rivers." she sneered as she walked past.

"Hey, Oliver, your shadow's waiting outside." Ryn teased.

He rubbed a hand over his face,"Yeah, I know. She's been tailing me to all my classes and practices."

"Got it in her mind if she persists you'll ask her to be your girl, Wood." Katie stated, rubbing a stiff brush on the handle of her broom. It was a common practice to increase friction and improve grip.

"Just focus on beating Slytherin, alright?" he said flatly.

Despite the best efforts of the Gryffidors, nothing accounted for the anxious new Seeker who passed out halfway through the game costing them the win.

The friends made their way back, Ryn leaning on Oliver for support.

Sure enough, the third year was waiting. Her face twisted into a scowl at the sight of them.

"Can't the Weasley's help her?" she huffed.

"Listen, if Wood wants to help his girl when she is in obvious pain, he can without your say so!" Alicia chided, coming out of the changing rooms behind them.

"Since when?" the third year choked, on the verge of tears.

The reserve Chaser rolled her eyes, "She's always been Wood's girl. Regardless, you're shadow game started off cute, but now it's sad. Take a hint and back off."

When the stalker ran back to the castle Alicia wheeled on them, hands on her hips.

"As for you two, it's no secret you like each other. Just make it official already!" She finished with a sigh, and took her leave.

"Uh...wow." Ryn laughed, looking up at him.

"Yeah..." he smiled, "So will you?"

"Will I what?" she quirked an eyebrow.

"Be my girl?"

"If we take that step, I don't think we could go back to being just friends..." she leaned away from him, wincing at the awkward shift of weight.

"And if I have to beat one more Weasley off of you I think that'll be inevitable."

She elbowed him playfully, "Well Fred sure is a charmer..."

"Ryn..."he groaned.

The blonde laughed and hugged him around the waist, "Ollie, if you're sure you want me to be your girl how could I possibly say no?"

By the next day their relationship had spread around the school. Whether it was because of the jealous girl, or from Alicia or Bri they never really found out. They got expectant looks from classmates, as if they were supposed to act so much like the other couples. That wasn't like them though. It was enough they already walked to classes together, sat together at meals and spent late nights talking in the Common Room.

"But you two don't hold hands or kiss or anything! You don't behave like a couple..." Bri whined after Muggle Studies the last day before Christmas break.

"Bri, he's been my friend since we were 5. We're comfortable with each other and we don't need to do any of that to reaffirm we're together."

A familiar arm draped itself across her shoulders, "So I take it you're staying here for the holidays?"

She curled in closer to her boyfriend, "Yeah I'm staying here. My dad's out of the country until February."

"Sure you don't want me to stay and keep you company?"

"You should be with your family. Besides, Fred and George will be here."

Aderyn spent her week practicing Transfiguration. She had managed a slight shimmer of gold across her skin, but nothing definitive as far as changing her physical shape. Not one to be discouraged though, she looked forward to her private lessons with McGonagall resuming after the break.

Tomorrow was the last day for students to return, meaning Oliver would be back today. Her Quaffle sat beside her in wait. It wasn't a long wait either.

Oliver couldn't wait to get back to school. Sure he enjoyed being with his folks, but back at school he had Quidditch. And Ryn.

"Libertas."

As soon as he set one foot in the Common Room he was prepared to catch the blue leather ball that was flying at him.

"Have a nice holiday?" he asked casually, sitting beside the witch.

"That I did. Found out my first procedure on my knee will be the first week of July, and I have these..."she held up two tickets," for the last week of June as a belated birthday gift. Be my date?"

He studied the tickets. They were for the Puddlemere v. Harpies game and upper level seats.

"Well don't twist my arm Rinni." he joked pulling her in for a hug.

* * *

Valentine's Day this year fell on a Thursday, much to Brianne's dismay. So instead the Hufflepuff girl had been attempting (more like begging) Ryn to double-date with her and Josh on Saturday.

"Bri, I love you girl, but I am just not a romantic like you. Go and have fun with Josh." Ryn had told her, calmly, despite the annoyance she felt that morning.

Most of the girls in the school had been giggling and swooning over flowers and love notes, or moping about the lack thereof. To her, it was just another day. They still had classes to go to for goodness sake! She walked into History of Magic with a sigh. There was a single red rose on her desk.

Oliver looked at her sheepishly as she sat down. Her look said 'really?'.

"This is it, promise. I know you don't much care for Valentine's day." he said, tucking the short, thornless stem behind her ear.

She gave him a quick peck on the cheek, "Thanks."

* * *

Slowly but surely the year wound down. Gryffindor had lost their last two games of the season and the House Cup had gone to Hufflepuff. Ryn sat across the way from Bri and the girls had been chatting excitedly the whole evening, the latter volunteering to be Charlotte's model over the summer. (This arrangement would work out nicely for all three of the girls.) Afterwards the Gryffindor couple curled up on a sofa, talking excitedly about the game tomorrow evening.

The ride home was one of nervous excitement. Sure, she had been to plenty of pro matches before, but those were with her family. This time was different.

"Bri?" she had begged, having pulled the girl out and down the corridor on the train," I need your help."

And that afternoon Brianne was pulling clothes out of Ryn's closet until she found the opal silk dress Charlotte had made.

"This is pretty. Okay, so...what to do about your hair..."

Turns out, the Hufflepuff had a knack for hair and makeup.

* * *

It was a perfect night for a professional Quidditch game. Ryn twirled about happily as they made their way to the pitch.

"You look great." he told her, watching the opalescent silk of her dress swirl in a myriad of colors around her legs as she moved.

She laced her fingers with his and pulled him along, "Thanks. Let's go find our seats."

The match did not disappoint. Both teams appeared evenly matched, and after three hours was tied 130-130.

Oliver watched her out of the corner of his eye. She had her hair pulled up and away from her face, eyes rimmed with black and a pink shimmer to her lips. It was odd, seeing the little tomboy girl he had known for years having turned into an attractive young woman. It was only when she cheered, yelled, and threw her fist in the air that he could see flickers of what it was he liked best about her.

Puddlemere's young new Seeker made a sudden dive, quickly dodged a bludger, and stopped several feet short of the ground, his fist clenched tightly around the Snitch.

Ryn groaned at her teams defeat.

"Looks like the best team won." he teased.

She glared and gave him a light swat on the shoulder," Yeah, yeah, rub it in."

The sun had started to rise, the sky turning pink and the blonde witch shivered in the cool morning air. Being ever the gentleman, he shrugged off his jacket and draped it around her shoulders.

Pulling Oliver's jacket tighter around her Ryn sighed, "You sure?"

"I'm sure. Come on, let's get you home."


	6. Starlight

In the first week of July Aderyn was in the recovery ward at St. Mungo's. Her procedure had gone well and her prognosis concerning further procedures was good. At any given time someone was at her bedside. The twins had come by once, kissing her cheeks under the reproachful glare of her boyfriend. Char and Bri had made a day of their visit by bringing food and modeling some of the clothes that they had made.

"Bri's such a willing victim. No complaints, unlike someone..."Char teased, throwing her friend a look.

"Have you stuck her with pins yet?" the blonde teased back.

"See if I ever make you anything again..." she huffed, making the other two witches laugh.

* * *

When she finally went home she stretched out on her bed with Quidditch Through the Ages.

"How does it feel being in your own bed after a week?" her dad asked, poking his head into her room

She smiled up at him, "It's like heaven."

"I'm surprised Oliver's not here. That boy barely left your side. Granted, all he did was talk Quidditch..." he was cut off by a knock on the door.

"Speak of the devil?" Ryn quirked an eyebrow, "We do have a training schedule to finish."

Her dad smiled and shook his head,"So long as you bring my grandbabies to visit once in a while, the devil can talk about flying monkeys and pink panthers for all I care."

"Da-ad!"

* * *

September first, the whole Gryffindor Quidditch team was squeezed into a compartment on the familiar scarlet train. Alicia had Ryn's full attention, being excited and sad about taking up the Chaser position.

"I'm so thrilled to have the position, but I feel bad because you have to give it up."

"Ali, just be excited about it. Besides, you learned from the best." she joked, throwing a playful wink at the other girl.

"Humble as ever, Ryn." Katie laughed.

"You lot hear that Harry Potter's on the train?" Fred chimed in.

Everyone turned to him, "Seriously? Like THE Harry Potter?" Angelina asked.

"Yup. Met him on the way in. Got the scar and everything." George affirmed.

* * *

"We have OWLS this year...ugh! Get ready for the Professors to load us up with work." Bri grumbled on the way back from Muggle Studies.

"At least next year we'll be able to take whatever classes we want." Ryn told her.

The other girl hugged her Herbology book closer to her chest," But what if you don't get the scores to take the classes you want?"

"Why? Unless you're trying to make it into Advanced Potions you'll be fine Bri. What is it you want to do when you get out of Hogwarts anyways?"

"Something to do with plants. I think it would be fun to grow them for a living..."

* * *

The first Saturday of the term was the first late night Transfiguration lesson.

"Well, are you ready for your training?" McGonagall asked the young witch, a glimmer in her eyes.

"Yes Ma'am. I can feel it. I just can't get my body to shift." Ryn said, eyes downcast.

"Let's see if we can't draw that animal out then, hmm?"

* * *

Quidditch tryouts were the second week of term and the four Gryffindor Chaser girls made their way to the Pitch together. Alicia had explained the previous night at dinner that it didn't feel right just taking the position. So she had wanted to 'try out' and make sure everyone approved of her appointment. (Which they all did, but since it meant a lot to her, they decided to go with it.)

Alicia took a deep breath and locked eyes with Aderyn for a moment, the older witch watching intently from the ground. Ryn watched as she worried the ball, could practically hear the wheels in her head turning.

'Come on Spinnet.' she thought.

When the girls locked eyes for a second, she nodded and held her breath as her replacement tucked the Quaffle under her arm, ducking low and picking up speed. She raised her arm to throw, poised to take a shot for the far right hoop, lining up the shot. Instead though, she released the ball.

Oliver cursed under his breath when Alicia let go of the ball. He recognized the feint as one of Ryn's favorites, but by then it was too late. The Chaser had spun her broom around and spiked the ball through the hoop farthest from him. Despite his desperate dive, it went in.

"That's my girl!" Ryn's call echoed, her fist thrown proudly up in the air.

No one came to try for the open Seeker position. Robert had quit after receiving a broken jaw during the last match so this year Gryffindor was hurting.

* * *

Monday Ryn sat in Charms passing notes with Oliver when Professor McGonagall stepped into the class.

"Excuse me, Professor Flitwick, could I borrow Wood for a moment?" she asked.

Ryn looked at her confused friend and mouthed 'What did you do?'

'I don't know.' he mouthed back before getting up and leaving the classroom.

Oliver stared at McGonagall and the dark haired first year with her.

"Potter, this is Oliver Wood. Wood, I've found you a Seeker." she said.

He lit up at that, "Are you serious, Professor?"

When he returned to class Aderyn noted that he was practically giddy. She raised an eyebrow in question and he took her hand and squeezed it.

"We've got a Seeker." Oliver leaned in and whispered to her.

She had to bite her lip to keep from laughing in joy.

* * *

Harry Potter had joined the Gryffindor team. Once or twice she had snuck down to watch them practice and was more than impressed by the first year. Despite the joy of having such a phenomenal new addition to the team, Ryn couldn't help but feel a little bit of resentment at it all.

With Oliver having to train the newest team member she saw very little of him until the day of the Slytherin game the first week of November.

Now, you see, Oliver had a bit of a quirk that worried his girlfriend. When he got his mind fixed on something or when he was stressed he neglected himself in favor of his task (or in this case, teammates). Before Quidditch matches he wouldn't touch food in favor of making sure everyone else ate. In the years prior, he and Ryn were both up before everyone else and would sneak into the kitchens for a very early snack. It wasn't much, but she at least made sure he ate.

Today however, she had either slept in or he had woken up earlier because for the life of her, Ryn couldn't track him down.

"Well we'll have to do something about this..." she muttered, sneaking into the boy's dorm and appropriating his Quidditch notes that were laid out neatly on his bed,"This will at least make him semi-cooperative."

Sliding the notes under a sofa, she took her place in a chair that obscured her from anyone walking in, knowing full well that Oliver would come back to take another look at his notes just as breakfast was wrapping up.

The Common Room was empty, everyone down in the Great Hall. All he wanted was one last look at his notes before the game. He was halfway between the portrait hole and the stairway to the dorms when a figure sailed up and over one of the armchairs, knocking him to the ground. Slightly winded he looked up at a scowling Aderyn.

Where the hell had she been hiding?

"Now you listen and listen well, Oliver. This is one of the best teams Gryffindor's had in years and I'm not going to let you ruin things by not being at the top of your game. So, if you ever want to see your Quidditch notes again..."

"Wait, you took my notes?!" he scolded, sounding stronger than he felt.

He tried to sit up but her hands on his shoulders pushed him back down.

Ryn leaned in close, her hair tickling his face, "For insurance. Now, you are to get downstairs and get something to eat. Are we clear?"

"Crystal."

Bri, Joshua, and Ryn all sat together and cheered as Gryffindor took the lead. The acquisition of Potter seemed to fuel a new fire in the players and Ryn beamed. Every Gryffindor on that Pitch had pro potential and she was lucky enough to call them her friends. Everything pointed to a sure win until a sickening thud and gasps at the sight that unfolded curdled Aderyn's blood. Bri clutched at the blonde's robes as Oliver fell, unconscious, into the sand beneath the goal hoops.

"What is it with your man and Bludgers?" Josh had mumbled.

Ryn hissed at him and a flash of scarlet out of the corner of her eye told her that the Seeker had spotted the Snitch. Her eyes were trained on the crumpled form of the brunet young man on the pitch. Even Lee Jordan's screams of "Harry Potter has caught the Snitch! Gryffindor Wins!" sounded like a far off echo.

* * *

Oliver slowly opened his eyes and looked around groggily.

"You lied to me." Ryn's voice chided.

He looked over and she threw his notes at him.

Unable to meet her furious gaze, he mumbled,"Who told you?"

"Who didn't?" she cleared her throat," Well, if you think you can make it downstairs, it's time for dinner. And if I don't make sure you eat, Madame Pomfrey will. You won't like what she has in store."

Aderyn wouldn't even look at him for the next few weeks. When she did she would close her eyes and put as much space between them as possible. To get to the bottom of the issue he cornered Brianne as she was leaving for the holidays.

"What's going on with Ryn? She won't even look at me..." he asked dejectedly.

"It's really not my place to say..." she said, voice wavering nervously.

"Bri...please?"

The Hufflepuff sighed," She...she loves you. And it scares her. That's all I'm gonna say, you really should talk to her."

It was worth another shot.

He found the blonde witch in the Common Room transfiguring her cat. When she turned him back he sat there and licked a paw. Oliver swallowed the lump in his throat. She was good with rodent spells and with her cat right there...

"Ryn?" he asked.

The cat looked at him, but his girlfriend didn't.

"Whatever I did, I'm sorry. Please talk to me." he begged, taking one of her hands.

"You worry so much about the team..." she looked at him with teary eyes," And I worry about you worrying about them. Ollie...you have a habit of getting so focused on something that you seem to forget you're human. It scares me sometimes."

Ryn wiped her eyes, "I want you to promise me something."

Where was she going with this? He nodded his head anyways.

"Before a match, you and I get up and get something from the kitchens just like we did for the past 4 years. You take care of the rest of the team, so let me look out for you."

He gathered her up in a hug and she knew she had her answer.

* * *

Everyone was gathered for the Halloween feast, all sorts of pumpkin related foods laid out on all the tables. Ryn wrinkled her nose at most of it. Pumpkin really wasn't one of her favorite things to eat.

"Aren't you going to eat, Ryn?" Lee asked her around his bite of food.

"Uh, I'll stick to the bread, thanks. Not all that hungry."

Professor Quirrell came sprinting into the hall, turban askew and terror on his face. When he reached Dumbledore's chair he slumped against the table, gasping, "Troll...in the dungeons...thought you ought to know..."

He sank to the floor in a dead faint.

Everyone was ordered back to the dormitories and Ryn latched onto Oliver's arm.

"So Flint ducked out of here early. Didn't know that was such a big deal." she joked, only loud enough for him to hear.

"Ryn..." he attempted to scold her, but couldn't hide the smile on his face.

The food had been sent up to all the Houses and everyone sat around eating. Just like every meal the team sat together, talkiing.

"Well, this has to be upsetting for Flint. I mean, family comes to visit and everyone gets sent to their dorms." Fred said, waving a leg of chicken as he talked.

"When I made a troll joke earlier this one here," she stabbed her thumb in Oliver's direction,"Didn't think it was funny."

* * *

With things back to normal between her and Oliver, Ryn found herself wishing he would leave already. She had arranged for a lesson with McGonagall over the break and both witches were confident that she was only a few attempts away from successfully becoming an Animagus.

"Well are you ready Rivers?"

It took everything in her not to giggle out of excitement, "Yes Professor."

"Alright then. Breathe. Focus, and don't force it." the older witch instructed calmly as ever.

Ryn took a deep breath, letting her mind go blank and willing her body to change. Her skin tingled and she felt a tug in her bones and muscles. when she opened her eyes everything was sharper and larger.

McGonagall clapped her hands to her chest, "Now, just picture your body and shift back, Aderyn."

Being back in her own skin the young witch looked up at her instructor.

"Congratulations. Your Animagus is a Snidget. I'll send a letter to the Ministry to have you registered at once."

Happy tears welled up in Ryn's eyes, "I can't believe it! Thank you so much Professor!"

"I still have much to teach you in the art of Transfiguration. Don't thank me yet."

By the end of the week Ryn had her letter confirming she was a registered Animagus, which she sent home to her dad. He wrote how he was proud of her and that he would treat her to something special over the summer. All that remained was to show Brianne and Oliver.

* * *

"Come on Ollie...I know you're back." she muttered, pacing the Common Room, Quaffle in hand.

The portrait moved and she held her breath as Oliver stepped through.

"Wood!" she called.

He laughed as he caught the ball, "So did you miss me?"

"You know I did. Guess what?" she kissed him lightly.

"What?"

"I'm a Snidget."

He looked at her for a second until it registered, "Rinni that's awesome!"

A few of the other Gryffindors stared as he twirled her around, both of them laughing like idiots.

"I'll show you tonight after everyone else is in bed." she whispered when he put her down.

They walked back from dinner together and sat in the Common Room talking about training for the next Quidditch game against Hufflepuff until they were alone with the dying embers of the fire.

She looked around to make sure they were alone.p

"Promise not to laugh..."

"I won't."

Ryn closed her eyes and sighed. With the exhalation of her breath her form became smaller and smaller until a small golden bird was in her place. The little bird chirped, fluttering in front of him and he held out a hand. She landed in his palm and fluffed her feathers, deep blue eyes watching him closely.

"I had a feeling you'd have wings." he laughed.

She chirped in annoyance and started to grow in size and change until the human Aderyn stood there, his hand on her hip. Neither of them made to move it.

"Do you know why the Snitch is most often spotted around the Keepers?" he mused, tucking a strand of hair behind Ryn's ear.

"It's theorized that it knows it's safer there than anywhere else on the Pitch. Supposedly something copied over from the instincts of the Snidget. Why?"

"I always want to be your Keeper."

She placed her hand on his chest, "Ollie...Snidgets are delicate little birds. If one of them has chosen you to protect it, it is trusting you with its life."

Oliver pressed his forehead to hers, "I'll always protect you, Rinni."

* * *

Morning before the Ravenclaw game Ryn woke up early and Oliver was waiting for her downstairs. They enjoyed their breakfast in the kitchens then headed up to the Great Hall to join their housemates.

With Potter incapacitated the match was painful to watch. The loss suffered that day was one of the worst in history of the school.

* * *

All fifth year students had OWLS the last week of school. They were all on edge, but Ryn seemed to be a bit more stressed than her classmates.

"Why are you so worked up about your exams? You're going to go on and play professional Quidditch, so it's not like they matter." Josh had told her one day when he was in the library helping the girls study.

"If the procedure this summer on my knee doesn't go well I'll never play again. And since I don't know what else I would do, it's kind of a big deal that I keep all my options open." she had growled at him.

"They aren't that bad. Well, except maybe Potions...and History of Magic...and I remember we had to write a pretty lengthy essay for Defense Against the Dark Arts..."

Bri clapped a hand over her boyfriend's mouth, "Okay, I love you, but you're not helping."

* * *

At the end of the year the House Cup went to Gryffindor and the Common Room was abuzz with activity.

"Can you believe it was Quirrell? He seemed so..."

"At least Potter's alright. We'll have a chance at Quidditch next year..."

Aderyn had snuck some cookies from the kitchens with the intent on keeping them to herself. The twins however, had discovered her theft and immediately began pursuit.

"Seriously guys? It's just a bag of cookies!" she cried, leaping over one of the sofas and out from the grasp of George (or was it Fred?).

"Fine! I surrender!" Ryn yelled, landing across the armchair Oliver was sitting in.

Her feet hung over one arm and she tossed the bag of sweets to her assailants. She pouted, a face he hadn't seen her make in a long time.

"You know, there's always next year." she smiled up at him.

"Yeah, next year. The Quidditch Cup will be ours." he reaffirmed, wrapping an arm around her shoulders as she curled up against him.

* * *

"So, I know you're intent on getting the new training schedule finished, but Char's throwing a party tonight and I was wondering if you'd like to go?" Ryn asked.

Oliver looked down at her knee in the heavy brace then at her face," You feel up to it?"

"Well at least you know I won't try and talk you into dancing." she teased, smiling.

When he saw the muggles crowded in the house he suddenly regretted coming. Aderyn latched onto his arm and glared at a few of the passing girls.

"What are you doing?" he whispered to her.

"I just don't want one of these girls thinking you're fair game." she said, looking around.

"RINNI! You made it!" Charlotte screamed over the music inside.

As tends to happen among teenagers, everyone found their groups. The backyard seemed to be the hangout for the witches and wizards. Some of Charlotte's friends from Beauxbatons had come, along with a few other people from smaller private schools neither of them had heard of.

"Vat 'appened to your knee?" one of the Veela's asked.

When she began explaining how she fell off of her broom the girls instantly became bored and turned to each other with a change of topic. The guys however, who had overheard, were very interested.

"Do you play for your school?" one of them asked.

Ryn was seated on the ground, her injured leg out in front of her. She leaned back against Oliver and looked back and up at him affectionately.

"No, not since I got hurt. This one here though is a star Keeper."


	7. Good Riddance (Time of Your Life)

The second surgery had gone well. Unlike the first one she wasn't required to stay at the hospital after the first night. She would, however, have to wear a heavy brace. It was the same as the previous year so that wasn't a big deal.

She was stretched out on Oliver's bed while he sat on the floor polishing his broomstick.

"Charlotte and I are going to spend the summer in Paris." she had said out of nowhere, watching as he stopped and looked pointedly up at her.

"You're kidding, right?"

Ryn shook her head, "Nope. Her aunt has a house in the city and she said we could stay there if we wanted. Besides, you'll be able to work on your Quidditch notes without me distracting you."

"Yeah, and without you to bounce ideas off of." he grumbled, returning to his previous task.

"You can still write. It won't be that big of a deal if you really need to get a hold of me." she huffed, limping downstairs and leaving.

Oliver sighed, suddenly feeling guilty. She had gone through so much, why shouldn't she have some fun? Even if it was away from him...

* * *

"So, what do you think? Pretty awesome, huh?" Charlotte said, opening the doors of the house and stepping into the foyer.

"This place is incredible!" Ryn yelled, hobbling in with her luggage at her side.

It was a good sized two story, with pale green walls and high ceilings. The floors were polished hardwood with thick area rugs in places. There were three bedrooms and two bath, a large kitchen, a dining area, the sitting room, and a decent sized library. All the furniture was immaculate and either overstuffed or polished to a glassy shine. One word to describe it was breathtaking.

For the first few days the girls were busy settling in and getting the supplies they would need to see them through the summer. Ryn's father had seen to getting them an owl so that they would have communication if there was anything they needed and could not get.

But once they were all settled the gloves came off.

"What should we do first?" Char asked over dinner after a week.

"I don't know. What is there to do in Paris?"

The wicked grin on the other girl's face should have been a warning, "Anything and everything we want."

Charlotte had a way with words and a charm about her that convinced Ryn she was part Veela. First they had talked themselves into a fashion show, then a nightclub (or three). The girls worked their way through the city, seeing all the tourist hot spots, and then getting the local input on the best places to dance, to eat, and just about everything else.

One night as the summer wound down, they found a magical tattoo parlor. Figuring what the hell, they went in. Charlotte had a ballet dancer tattooed on her side that twirled, stretched, and flipped her hair. Aderyn, across the lower and right side of her back got a vine with large, bright red roses that open and  
closed with the change of night to day.

* * *

When the girls returned home Char had been found out, her mother having walked in when she was changing into her dance clothes. Being an only child living with her father, Ryn was able to hide hers.

She immediately wrote to Oliver when she was home, apologizing for not writing sooner. His reply was short, but relieving Ryn of all blame and that he only hoped she'd had a good time.

* * *

It was a relief when he dumped a large stack of schedules and schematics on her lap as soon as they were on the Express.

The first one she picked up made her frown, "Oliver, there's 700 different recognized fouls in Quidditch. This looks like you have that and then some against Slytherin."

"Do you think I could get away with any of them?" he asked, completely serious.

"Somehow I doubt it." she shook her head, flipping through the papers.

* * *

"Where's Potter?" Ryn asked, looking around the Great Hall.

Oliver had started in on the new Quidditch program he'd been working on and she could feel the exasperation of the team.

"He wasn't on the train. I don't think I saw Ron either..." George looked puzzled for a moment then shrugged it off.

So long as the Seeker showed up before the Slytherin match she figured she didn't need to worry. Shrugging it off as her Beater friend had, she picked up a baked potato.

Sure enough, the next morning there was Potter, with the youngest Weasley brother. Both boys were staring at a Howler that had started to tirade, the voice of a woman echoing through the hall. Having been in that situation before, she felt for the boy. At the same time though she wished she had seen the flying car.

* * *

With his new Quidditch program the team was going to start training before all the others. It was only all good in theory, apparently.

From what she had caught, the Slytherin team had invaded the Pitch at the start of practice with a letter giving them permission to for the sake of training their new Seeker.

"The smug look on Flint's face! Just once I'd like to..." he paused in his rant, "Are you doing homework?"

Ryn looked up at him from her place in the armchair, "Oh, yeah. Sorry. I'm listening, really. Want me to turn him into a slug next time I see him?"

"Despite how much pleasure I would get out of that, it would probably be better if you didn't"

She closed the book and tugged him closer to her by his belt, "You sure? I can make it look like an accident. Or I could get the twins to plan something?"

He kissed her, "That's my girl."

* * *

Defense Against the Dark Arts was a joke with Lockhart teaching. When he would smile and pose in class Ryn gagged and curled her lip in disgust. Why the majority of the female student body found him attractive she had no idea.

"So Ryn, why aren't you falling all over yourself to get Lockhart's attention like everyone else?" George asked her one day at lunch.

"Why would I? He's so full of himself for accomplishments I'm sure aren't really his." she had explained, and from the sound of her answer she had said it before.

"Now, what about that tattoo we've heard so much about?" Fred asked her critically.

It was weird seeing such a serious expression on either of the twins and she eyed him warily.

"That all depends on who you've been hearing things from..."

They lit up, "You're not denying you have one! Hey, you were right Lee!"

Oliver stared as she rubbed her temples.

"Since when do you have a tattoo?" he asked, the twins instantly turning to him.

"You mean you didn't know?" one of them asked with mock surprise.

"I got it over the summer. Only the girls in my dorm have seen it. When I find out which one has been telling people I swear..." but Ryn was cut off by Lee.

"The more interesting question now is why your boyfriend didn't know about it."

Her face turned pink, "We haven't...There's been no circumstance for him to have seen it."

She stormed out, now completely embarrassed, before they could ask her anymore prying questions.

* * *

For the next few days she heard almost every joke involving "wood" and "broomsticks" imaginable. Most people gave up when she didn't react except for Flint and a few other Slytherins.

She was coming out of Ancient Runes when the Slytherin Captain's voice made her skin crawl.

"Hey there Rivers."

"What do you want Flint?" she groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"I just wanted to know if you had a little Slytherin in you?"

"And I thought you would be above that line. No, if I wanted to be touched by a troll I'd have the Magical Creatures instructor hook me up." she smirked as Flint's face fell into a scowl.

"Ryn! There you are." Oliver called, making her turn around and sigh thankfully.

Heading off with her boyfriend at her side Ryn noticed her hands shaking.

"Hey Wood! Why don't you take your girl for a late night ride on your broomstick?" one of the Slytherin Beaters called at their retreating backs.

* * *

"I can't believe the Slytherin team has nothing better to discuss than your and Oliver's sex life." Bri huffed as they made their way to the Pitch for the first match of the year.

"There isn't anything to talk about and that fact seems to be the point. I just hope this all blows over."

Aderyn got her wish. On Halloween Filch's cat, Mrs. Norris, had been petrified, and an eerie message written in blood on the wall.

THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED. ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE

Whatever that meant. There were whispers that Potter had petrified the cat and written the message.

Rubbish. At least, for the sake of the Quidditch team, she hoped it was.

* * *

Oliver was tense. He knew for a fact that there would be words exchanged and he had to keep calm. The second he was in the air he found Ryn. She usually picked the same area to sit and today she was wearing a sweater that looked familiar. He smiled to himself when he recognized it as one of his. Despite the rumors and torment, Ryn was still Ryn.

It didn't take long for Potter to wipe the Pitch with Malfoy, capturing the Snitch. He had taken a Bludger to the arm in the process and Lockhart, being the overeager idiot he is, ended up removing the bones in the second year's arm instead of mending the break. Luckily Madame Pomfrey was able to fix up the Seeker.

* * *

Bri was at a loss with her boyfriend being in his last year, she was eager to spend as much time with him as she could. That got a little frustrating at times, but Ryn managed to get her friend alone once in a while for some much needed 'girl time'. Sure, she could handle her male friends for a while, but sometimes she just wanted to talk about irrelevant things besides sports or school and to remind herself she was still female.

"Did you find the gossip in your dorm?" Bri asked.

"Nope, but I don't care anymore. I'm proud of my roses." she told her friend, a proud smile on her face.

* * *

The week before Christmas holidays Ryn had been working on an essay every night for hours. By the end of the week it was easily several feet.

"What on earth are you working on?" Oliver had asked, amazed at the sheer length of the work.

"It's a thesis for McGonagall. She's offered to take me on as an understudy next year, but I have to present her a thesis for consideration by the Headmaster." she explained, never looking up from the writing.

"Well, I'm heading down to the Dueling Club. Sure you aren't interested?"

She just shook her head, pausing to dip her quill in , from the accounts of her friends, there had been an incident at the Dueling Club with Harry Potter and a snake. Turns out that he was a Parselmouth. So, naturally, it was assumed he was the heir of Slytherin who had been attacking muggle-borns.

By the time the holidays arrived she had her thesis finished and submitted.

"Are you nervous?" he asked her the first day of the break.

She shrugged, "Not really. Either I get it or I don't. It would be nice, but all the same, I would like my last year to be a little relaxed."

"I wasn't sure you even knew what 'relaxed' meant. Oh, I got you something."

Her boyfriend dashed up to his dorm and she pulled a box from under the neighboring armchair. He would be leaving in the morning so now was the best time to give him his gift. They exchanged the boxes in their hands, and he watched expectantly as she unwrapped hers.

"I know you don't really wear jewelry but..."he started.

She pulled the lid off, "No, it's perfect. A Snitch. I love it." she held it up and it glittered in the light. And all she got him was a new pair of practice gloves...

He helped her put it on, fastening the small clasp.

"I'm never taking this off." she said, kissing him.

* * *

Students started returning and with them came a letter from Dumbledore. At first Ryn was terrified, afraid she had done something very wrong, only to find out that it was a congratulations on writing such a detailed thesis and that McGonagall would have a wonderful understudy for next year.

Oliver was surprised to see Ryn dancing when he entered the Common Room. Either she was sick in the head or she had just received some great news.

"Oh! Ollie you're back!" yeah, definitely good news.

"What's got you so excited?" he walked over to her, smiling.

"I've been accepted to be McGonagall's understudy!" she chirped, throwing her arms around his neck.

He hugged her, "I knew you would be."

* * *

The first week of March was the Hufflepuff game. Ryn walked down with the team, talking to the Chasers as the boys had just kicked off when McGonagall came rushing up.

"I'm sorry, but the game's been cancelled. You all are to return to the castle at once." she snapped, and edge of fear in her voice.

"But you can't cancel Quidditch!" Oliver reeled.

"I'm sorry Wood, but it is for everyone's safety." and she disappeared back in the direction she had come, still shouting that the match had been cancelled.

Ryn grabbed Oliver's arm. He looked like the rug had just been pulled from under him. What was he going to do without Quidditch?

Besides meals and classes students were confined to the Common areas unless escorted by a teacher. To kill boredom and maintain some sanity Ryn and her Chaser friends would throw her Quaffle around, making a game out of it. You weren't allowed to hit another student, no portraits, no ghosts, but furniture was worth 5 points, walls worth 10. The objective was to hit as many inanimate objects while the other three tried to block your shot.

Ryn was always the first to drop out because her knee would start to ache. Today she slumped down in an armchair by the fire, her bad leg propped up on an ottoman.

"You really should be taking it easy." he scolded, sitting on the ottoman.

She let him take the brace off but flinched when he traced the silvery scars.

"Did I hurt you?"

"No, it's just...I know it looks bad." she tried to pull her leg away from him but he placed a hand on her thigh to stop her.

"Rinni, you've seen me in far worse shape. Besides, what Quidditch player doesn't have scars?"

With that she relaxed a little, letting him massage the sore joint.

"How are you holding up without Quidditch?" she asked him, putting a hand on his arm.

He shrugged a shoulder nonchalantly, "I'll live. It's nice of you to keep my Chasers in shape though."

That night they lay curled up together by the fire, both on the verge of sleep.

"Are you going to be around this summer or are you leaving me again?" he asked, wrapping his arms tighter around her.

"No, I'll be around." she mumbled sleepily.

"Why didn't you write me when I was away?" her voice was thick with sleep.

It was a moment before he answered, and Ryn had turned in his arms to look at him, "I would have just asked you to come back."

"And I would have, you know..."she yawned, "I love you Ollie."

He watched her eyes flutter closed as sleep finally claimed her.

"I love you too Ryn." he whispered into her hair before succumbing to sleep himself.

* * *

A few days before exams McGonagall came into Gryffindor tower one evening and addressed all the students. The school was closing and the Hogwarts Express would arrive in the morning to take everyone home. It turns out that Ginny Weasley had been taken into the Chamber of Secrets. One look at Fred and George's faces made Ryn's heart weep, to have lost a sibling in such a terrible way...oh what they must be thinking.

It was a relief when Ginny was rescued and the Chamber closed. As a gift to all the student and stressed professors, exams had been cancelled.

* * *

Waiting for their parents back at King's Cross after term had ended, Oliver overheard Bri and Ryn talking.

"You've never really been with anyone else. You went on one date with Percy, but that was it."

"I guess. But I could say the same thing about you and Josh. And you two have been together longer than Ollie and I have.

"Fair enough. Answer me truthfully though; Rinni...doesn't all the Quidditch talk get boring?"

Ryn laughed, "Bri, that's what I have you and Charlotte for. Besides, we both grew up playing. It's not like I don't enjoy talking about it. Sometimes he can get a little carried away, but I love that about him. It goes to show that he knows what it means to put 110% of yourself into something you're passionate about. I love Oliver for being well, Oliver."

"That makes you two what, childhood sweethearts, or soul mates or something?" Bri asked, now intrigued.

"Nah, we're just lucky."


	8. Catch My Breath

With the start of the summer came Aderyn's final operation on her knee. It would be the longest and most difficult one yet, and with the longest recovery time. She was stuck in a hospital bed for a week and would be on crutches for six weeks thereafter.

Thankfully though she had good friends who would keep her company. Brianne and Charlotte were in her room after she was out of surgery. Char looked absolutely beside herself with joy and Bri was shifting uneasily with her hands behind her back.

"What is it you two are up to?" Ryn said curiously.

The brunette took her hands from behind her back and held up her left one, a bright clear stone glittering on her finger.

"He proposed!" both of her friends cried in synch.

"Oh my God! Get over here and hug me girl!" Ryn laughed, sitting up a bit.

As the brunette stepped back she bit her lip nervously," The wedding's next summer and I was hoping you would help me plan it?"

"I'd love to, but Char's much better at this sort of thing."

The aforementioned witched huffed, "True, but I'm already designing and making her dress. That on top of my internship at Witch Weekly this summer is going to take all my time."

Ryn smiled at her friends, "Guess that settles that then. So, Char, when do you start?"

"Tomorrow. Bri's already made me promise to get her Rita Skeeter's autograph."

* * *

Ryn's second week home was spent with Bri discussing wedding plans. Originally their idea had been to hold the wedding in a garden until the bride to be dejectedly said that Josh was allergic to most flowers. So, it was decided on simple, elegant flower arrangements. (Char would have scoffed at the use of 'simple' and 'elegant' in the same sentence.)

"Do you think your dad would be willing to do the arrangements?" Bri asked hopefully.

It took Ryn a minute, "You know what, I think he would be. Hey dad!"

He poked his head in from the den, "Yeah?"

"Want to do flower arrangements for a wedding?" his daughter asked.

"I'd love to. Say, I have some beautiful exotics blooming right now. Would you like to take a look? We can discuss what you're looking for." he addressed the brunette.

When Bri and Ryn's father left for the greenhouse she rubbed her eyes. Helping a friend plan a wedding was stressful; she could only imagine what planning hers would be like.

Shaking her head she mumbled, "Nope. Small and simple. Out in the backyard with close friends and family."

There was a 'pop' as someone Apparated into the kitchen. Looking up she saw Oliver.

"Hey, how's the knee?" he asked, sitting at the table beside her.

"It aches and itches like any healing wound." she smiled tiredly.

Looking at the books, magazines and papers strewn about he asked, "What's the status on the wedding?"

"Right now not so good. It's hard to decide on flowers when the groom's allergic to most every known blossoming plant. "She laughed, taking a sip from a coffee mug.

The familiar scent of hazelnut filled his nose. It was her favorite and she would often remark that nobody made a better cup of coffee than the Hogwarts house elves.

"What kind of a hostess am I? Would you like something to drink?" she asked, reaching for her crutches.

He stayed her hand, "I'm fine. All I wanted was to see how you were."

Leaning across the table, they kissed until someone cleared their throat from behind them.

"Hey Ollie." Bri greeted, smiling.

"Oliver." Dorian Rivers nodded, trying hard not to smile at the young man.

"Bri. Mr. Rivers." he greeted in turn.

Ryn had her hand over her mouth trying to hide a smile, her eyes sparkling mischievously.

"It was nice of you to check up on me, but don't you have a Quidditch season to prepare for?" she said, giving him the out he needed.

"Actually, I do. It was nice seeing you all." he made his way to the den and there was the sound of him Apparating home.

* * *

It was the week before first term when she was allowed off of her crutches. Although she still had to wear the heavy brace, she was less restricted in what she could do. With helping Brianne planning her wedding Ryn saw very little of her boyfriend and was looking forward to a week where she didn't have to worry about anything. So, of course, she went to see Oliver.

When Oliver woke that morning the sun was just starting to rise, the soft orange light of dawn falling onto the beautiful witch beside him. She had come over two days before had hadn't left.

Her skin seemed to glow in the light, the roses tattooed on her back slowly unfurling. Ryn had fallen asleep on her stomach, arms curled under the pillow, her ashy blonde hair draped across her face. What it was she saw in him, why she was with him, he would never know.

Lightly he began to trail kisses across her bare shoulder and she stirred. She greeted him with a sleepy smile as she rolled onto her back.

"Morning."

"Morning." she yawned.

As she stretched and sat up the covers fell from her body. All that she wore was the necklace he had given her for Christmas last year. Oliver pressed a kiss to her lips, then down her neck and along her collarbone. Her hands trailed across his chest and abs, causing him to moan at the witch's touch.

"I really should be getting home..." Aderyn groaned, sliding out of bed.

"Will I see you again before we leave for school?"

She buttoned up one of his shirts, "I'm sure you will."

* * *

Bri wrung the Daily Prophet in her hands, "I hope they catch Black before this summer. Just as I finally talked Josh into an outdoor wedding..."

"Relax girl. I don't think that Sirius Black would be the least bit interested in ruining your wedding." Ryn reassured, easing the twisted paper out of her friend's hands.

The train screeched to a halt and the lights flickered off. Colder and colder the air became, their breath fogged in front of them. Black figures drifted compartment to compartment and a feeling of despair washed over the friends, Ryn curling up against Oliver and Bri's eyes brimming with tears.

After a few minutes the lights came back on, the train started moving and the temperature returned to normal.

"That was the most terrible feeling I've ever experienced in my life." Bri choked out, with her friends nodding in agreement.

* * *

As far as Quidditch practices were concerned Oliver wanted to hit it early and hard, starting the first week of term. Unfortunately it decided to rain, but that just made for harsher practice conditions and would mean the team performed better when it was sunny and dry.

After practice the team all trudged back to the castle for breakfast, robes dripping wet and muddy. Ryn was waiting for him at the entrance to the Great Hall.

"Morning." he greeted, shaking his wet hair.

She laughed, "Morning. Amoveo Liquidus."

Now that his robes were dry she allowed him to drape an arm across her shoulders as they went to sit down to breakfast.

* * *

The Saturday before Halloween the girls made a trip into Hogsmeade to see about bridesmaids dresses and new dress robes for the boys, which meant Oliver was forced to go too.

Joshua met them there, and was being fitted while the girls were off with another witch who was showing them different fabrics.

"So, when are you going to ask Ryn the big question?"

Oliver looked over at the blonde who caught his gaze and smiled before turning back to the material samples.

"I was thinking of waiting until after Quidditch season. And that's only if I can get her father's blessing."

"You're so old-fashioned." Josh chuckled.

He shrugged, "I guess I am."

"What if he says no?"

Ryn stepped out of a dressing room in a short yellow dress, twirling around to show Brianne.

"Even if we don't get married, I doubt I'll be without her."

* * *

Sunday night on the way back to the Common Room the stairways were crowded and people were whispering and yelling.

"What happened?" Ryn asked a fourth year.

"The Fat Lady's gone." he told her before backing down the stairs.

Everyone made their way back to the Great Hall, sleeping bags were laid out and they were ordered to stay there for the night while teachers searched the grounds for Sirius Black.

"I hope this doesn't affect the Quidditch match..." Oliver grumbled.

* * *

The first match of the year was on a cold, rainy and windy day. Slytherin's Seeker was still injured so instead today's opponent was Hufflepuff with their new Seeker. Potter had disappeared in the clouds; she guessed he was in pursuit of the Snitch. Dark shapes made her blood run cold and the whole audience shivered. A figure in scarlet robes fell and Professor Dumbledore stood and began shouting out spells.

Aderyn waited at the steps leading into the school after the Hufflepuff win, soaked to the bone but not feeling the cold.

The twins came walking up and exchanged a look.

"Ryn, I think you need to go get him." George had said gently.

Her eyes narrowed," Trying to drown himself in the showers again?"

"'fraid so. We're gonna go check on Harry."

"Alright Oliver, come on. There are still two games to go." She called as she entered the locker rooms

She found him on one of the benches, head in his hands.

"Dementors, really? What were they even doing there?"

"They sensed the crowd I guess. Dumbledore is furious and has assured everyone that the dementors will stay outside of the school. Now come on," she laid a hand on his shoulder, "you'll catch your death if you stay out here."

* * *

Brianne had asked that Ryn stay with her for Christmas so they could spend the time working more on the wedding and to help her with the dress Charlotte was sending. She had been planning on staying anyways, but working on more wedding plans hadn't been part of her original idea.

"Well, have a Happy Christmas. I'll be here." she told him, standing on her toes and kissing him.

He picked her up and laid her over his shoulder, "I'd much rather take you with me."

"I do like this view." Ryn laughed.

Setting her back down they shared another kiss and he grabbed his bags and left.

* * *

Oliver found his dad in the study, his face in the paper.

"Dad?"

"Hmm? What's up Ol?" he said, setting the newspaper down and folding his hands on the desk.

"I...I want to ask Aderyn to marry me at the end of the year." he said, mouth dry.

Mr. Wood opened one of the drawers of the desk, a smile on his face. He tossed a small black velvet box at his son. "Took you long enough. That was your grandmother's. Aderyn will wear it proudly, I'm sure."

That same afternoon he was to meet Aderyn's father and ask for his daughter's hand in marriage. As he walked up to the house Oliver felt his mouth go dry and his palms become sweaty. He hadn't been this nervous before his first Quidditch game!

Before he could knock the door was opened and Dorian Rivers was there, face void of emotion, "Come in."

Dorian led him into the den, motioning him to sit on the couch while he took a seat across from him in an armchair.

Swallowing the lump that had suddenly formed in his throat, Oliver spoke, "Mr. Rivers, I would like to ask your permission to marry your daughter."

A smile slowly spread across the older wizard's face, "You may marry Aderyn. Oliver, you make her happy and I know she will be safe with you. Now, would you care for a drink?"

* * *

The girls were eating breakfast on Christmas day discussing the dress that had arrived the day before when a commotion at the other end of the table drew their attention.

"Harry's got himself a Firebolt!" someone called.

A crowd gathered around and shouts and admirations echoed around the hall.

"Well Oliver will be happy to hear that." Ryn whispered to herself.

* * *

"Can you believe McGonagall confiscated it? I mean, so long as he stays on it long enough to catch the Snitch, what's the harm if it's got a few jinxes?" Oliver raved the day classes resumed.

He had just been to see McGonagall to discuss getting Harry his broom for practice. Ryn listened to him and tried not to smile. Oh to have been a fly on the wall in that room.

A few weeks later the Firebolt was returned to its owner and Ryn found herself out on the Pitch watching practice. The whole team was awed by the performance of the Seeker and his new broom. Excitement swelled in her and she couldn't help the smile on her face.

"Gryffindor wins the Quidditch Cup." she muttered under her breath as her boyfriend walked up.

* * *

By the time the Gryffindor v. Slytherin match the last week of May rolled around Bri and Ryn had put the finishing touches on the wedding plans and the latter was relieved. Bri's parents had sent her a camera to take pictures of her last days at school. The girls had taken a few, but mostly they were waiting until the very last day. For the last game of the year though, they figured why not get few shots?

It was tentative at first, waiting to rack up the right number of points for the win.

"FOUL! Goddamnit that was a FOUL!" Aderyn screamed at the top of her lungs when Oliver took two bludgers to the gut.

By some miracle he stayed conscious and on his broom. That didn't stop the witch from shaking with rage.

She was relieved when Potter caught the Snitch, and the crowd around her moved like a wave to the grass. Hanging back a little, Ryn watched as her Housemates celebrated, and smiled at the happy tears streaming down her boyfriend's face. This was what he had been dreaming of since their first year.

"Rinni!" he called when the rush of revelers migrated into the castle.

"Finally! You did it!" she called back, running into his outstretched arms.

Oliver picked her up and twirled her around. This moment was one he hoped to share with her for the rest of their lives. If he went on to play professionally he wanted her to be there at every game, and for her to come meet him afterwards and celebrate the wins together. And, maybe someday, their children would be there too.

"Ollie, you alright?" Ryn snapped her fingers in front of his face.

"Yeah, I'm great. Why don't we head up and celebrate with everyone else?" he grinned at her.

* * *

The following morning Ryn stretched, her elbow hitting something warm and firm. She looked over to see a shirtless Oliver at her side, one of his arms draped across her stomach.

"Really Wood?" an irate Percy marched into the dorm.

Oliver woke with a start, "Oh come off it Perce. I could ask where you were all night."

Ryn slipped out of bed, dressed in one of her boyfriend's shirts and her pajama bottoms, "You know, be lucky we're clothed."

Throwing the sexy Scot she loved a devious look as she made for the door, she winked, "Well, this time anyways."

As she descended the stairs she could hear Percy fuming.

* * *

It was a sunny afternoon and Aderyn found herself at the Pitch, taking in the scent of the grass and spring breeze. She had borrowed Brianne's camera and was taking pictures of one of her favorite places.

"Aderyn?" Oliver's voice asked from behind her.

She turned; he rarely used her full first name, "Something wrong Ollie?"

"I...Can we talk for a minute?"

Her throat went dry as she nodded.

"Ryn...Rinni...We've been friends since we were little. I have spent much of my life with you around." he paused and got down on one knee," Will you spend the rest of your life with me?"

As he held out the ring Ryn felt her heart leap into her throat, making speech impossible. So she just nodded her head as fast as she could. He stood up and took her left hand, sliding the ring on her finger.

They lay down in the grass, Ryn's head on his chest. At that moment life couldn't have been any better. Picking up the camera Ryn sat up and got a picture of her new fiancé.

"Where did you get that?" he asked annoyed.

"Borrowed it from Bri. It's muggle, but it works the same."

Oliver lunged at her, forcing her to hold the camera away from her body to prevent from being damaged. He kissed her and snatched it out of her hand.

"Hey! That's playing dirty!" She laughed, giving him the chance to retaliate, clicking the shutter before she moved.

* * *

"Let me see the ring again!" Bri ordered on the train home.

Ryn obliged, holding her arm out across the benches for her friend to look at.

"Aderyn Wood has a really nice ring to it, don't you think?" She asked the brunette, both the witches laughing happily.

* * *

Ryn got home and she couldn't wait to tell her dad that she was getting married.

"Dad!" She called.

"I'm in the kitchen!" he called back.

She found him and smiled, "Guess what?"

"Hmm?" he gave her a knowing smile.

Holding out her hand to show him the glittering engagement ring, she realized something, but he beat her to it.

"Yes, I knew. He asked for my blessing beforehand. I'm really happy for you Snidget." He said, pulling her in for a hug.

They cried, both from joy and from the fact that Aderyn would be leaving before long to start her own life, her own family.

* * *

It was the end of July and the day of Bri's wedding. The garden at her parent's house had been decorated with white orchids and dusky white roses, cream colored ribbons were draped across the fence, and in the trees little white birds chirped merrily. Aderyn and Charlotte stood behind the bride, each in their long, lavender satin dresses.

Brianne's light sobs of pure joy made Ryn's heart flutter happily. If anyone was destined to be a bride it was Bri. She looked absolutely stunning in the silk and chiffon dress that bunched in places that accentuated her form, and a train that just brushed the ground. It had taken both Char and Ryn to get it on because of the layers of the dress, but the end result was something out of a fairytale.

As the couple finished their vows and kissed, Charlotte leaned over to Ryn and whispered in her ear, "You're next sweetie."

"Good. I have a few ideas for the dress." She whispered back, watching as her friends expression changed in shock.

* * *

In the years to come the friends would remain close, sharing their successes with gatherings and parties that would carry on well into the night. The wedding of Oliver and Aderyn had been a small affair, outside of their home in the country. Family and close friends attended, no gaudy decorations or overly done flower arrangements were present despite Charlotte's pleas.

Oliver had been picked up as a Puddlemere United reserve, much to Ryn's pride. She had tried out for a position with the Holyhead Harpies two years later, successfully obtaining a Chaser position.

Two years after her marriage Brianne was working in an Apothecary as a consultant, doing what she loved and Joshua had a steady job as a translator for a shipping company that dealt in magical artifacts.

Charlotte was designing clothes, slowly but surely becoming a familiar name on the catwalks of the wizarding and muggle worlds of fashion alike. After Aderyn was hired by the Harpies she had been recommended to create the new team robes. She got a great amount of satisfaction at embroidering"Wood 19" on one of the dark green robes.

* * *

It had been four years after graduation and the wizarding world was at war. Harry Potter had gone into hiding and with each passing day Voldemort's power and control grew. How could the scrawny Seeker from fifth year be the key to restoring everything she had known?

Ryn was seated at the dining table with her favorite hazelnut coffee going cold in her hands.

"It's going to be alright Rinni." Oliver assured her, rubbing her shoulders.

"I'll fight, if it comes to that." She said, toying with the Golden Snitch charm on her necklace. She hadn't taken it off since he had given it to her when they were 16.

He tilted her face up and kissed her, "I know. So will I."


	9. Last Train Home

The sun was beginning to rise on the now ruined school. Survivors of the ordeal were retrieving the dead and laying them in the Great Hall. Once a place of celebration was now a makeshift hospital and morgue.

Oliver was among the survivors. With the help of Neville Longbottom they placed the body of Colin Creevy with the rest of the dead. To see so many lives cut short was tragic, and he looked around at all the mourning friends and families.

A glint of gold caught his eye and he looked for where it had come from. He walked along the rows of the dead and suddenly he stopped cold with recognition.

Aderyn.

Her once bright hair was dusty and matted with blood, previously bright blue eyes cloudy and vacant.

"Rinni..." he gasped, falling to his knees," Oh god Rinni no..."

His chest felt like it was being squeezed by a mountain troll, all the air leaving him in a desperate sob. Clutching her to his chest he rocked her and cried, all the memories flooding his mind.

Ryn as a five year old refusing to cry when she had broken a finger during practice... the summers they had spent together before Hogwarts playing one on one Quidditch from dusk until dawn...the blue Quaffle and her smiling face greeting him every year after Christmas... waking up in the Infirmary on multiple occasions to see her there...Ryn turning into a Snidget in fifth year and how she had been so delicate in his palm...their first kiss...her whispering "I love you" as they curled up together on a sofa in sixth year...the day he had proposed to her on the Quidditch Pitch their last year of school and her smile, her laugh, the smell of hazelnut coffee in the mornings...it was all gone.

Snidgets are such delicate little birds, but their hearts are big and true.

* * *

The funeral was small and private, just as their wedding had been, only close friends and family. Everyone else had left except Oliver, Brianne and Charlotte. With a shared look they each pulled a tiny paper bird from their pockets. The birds had been charmed to fly on their own, and on each one the friends had written something personal that they had wished to tell the deceased witch.

Charlotte: "For your wildfire personality and encouraging me to follow my dreams."

Brianne: "For showing me how strong I am and for being such a loyal friend."

Oliver: "For loving me. And Quidditch. I love you my Snidget."

* * *

**15 years later:**

"Aderyn! You forgot something!" Bri called to her 11 year old daughter. The young witch dashed across the platform to her mother, taking the green book with its blue wax seal on the cover. Despite years of fading the title could still be read: Quidditch Through the Ages.

She kissed her daughter on the top of her head as she took the book, "Now go, go. You don't want to miss the train."

Tears welled in her eyes as she watched the train carrying her child until she couldn't see it anymore.

'Ryn should be here, too. Seeing off her children...' she thought, an old ache rising in her chest.

They should have been neighbors and mothers of children roughly the same age. Bri had named her daughter in her friend's memory, hoping that the young girl would have the strength of her namesake.

* * *

Charlotte whistled a tune, a tangle of thread weaving and stitching itself on a mannequin behind her.

The phone rang and she answered it, "Golden Snitch fine Quidditch fashion and uniforms. This is Charlotte, how can I help you?"

She jotted down a name and a number then hung up. Sighing, she looked around the shop. All sorts of sweaters, robes and just about everything imaginable in a variety of colors lined the walls and hung on racks. Her love of design and memory of her best friend had led her to opening her own shop, quickly becoming the desired place to purchase Quidditch uniforms, supplies, and team memorabilia.

In the back of the store, behind the checkout counter was a Quidditch robe in a display case. It was green with "Wood 19" embroidered on the back, a picture of its owner framed beside it, and at the base, was a worn blue leather Quaffle with a Golden Snitch about the size of a Galleon stitched into it.

* * *

Oliver stepped out onto the Pitch with the rest of Puddlemere United. He had been Captain of the team for 5 years now, and the only thing that would have made it better was if he had a certain Chaser playing for him.

Today they had a match and he wanted everyone warmed up and ready. He had just turned to address the team when the Seeker, who had eyes like a hawk, gasped.

"Look!" she pointed to the goal hoops nearest them.

In the middle of the center hoop, no bigger than a walnut, and glistening gold in the sun, was a Snidget. It fluffed it's feathers while the team watched it, fascinated.

"It's a Snidget."

"What's it doing here?"

"I had no idea they migrated out here..."

"Thought those were extinct?"

Oliver stared at the creature, a million memories coming to the surface.

The little bird swooped down over its audience, giving a musical chirp, circled once, and flew off in a flash of gold.

"Looks like we're going to have a great match." he said, finally drawing the team's attention back to the matter at hand, "Now, I know that the New Zealanders are tough, but..."

In the innermost pocket of his blue robes, there's a picture. Its edges are worn and the corners long since rounded and dog-eared. The blonde witch has a smile that lights up her whole face, her dark blue eyes are clear and bright. She doesn't blink, or move, but she doesn't need to. Captured in that one, perfect moment, her expression says, in a thousand different ways, "I love you."

* * *

And in the farthest corner of the Hogwarts library, tucked in a drawer that refuses to open, is a letter. The blue wax seal that holds it closed bears the symbol of a Snidget. The parchment is slightly yellowed with age, but it still holds inside it three slips of parchment bearing the dreams of three young friends, just one more secret within the halls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


	10. Alternate Ending

(Found this with my class notes. Originally how I was going to end the story but I wanted something more...poignant. But I figured I would share this with every one anyways. Enjoy :) )

Oliver looked around at the destruction, taking in the faces of the dead, the wounded, and the grieving. His heart thudded loudly in his ears as he lay Colin Creevy down. Wiping sweat from his brow he looked around for Aderyn. Since the fighting began they had seen hide nor hair of eachother and his gut twisted sickly with the possibility she may not have survived.  
"Ollie!" a choking cry from across the Great Hall sent a wash of relief over him.  
"Ryn." he sighed as she wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his chest.  
After everything Aderyn was just glad to be in her husband's arms. They had lost friends and schoolmates, their absence felt all at once amid the sickly dawn. At that moment though, as he stroked her dirty hair back as she cried, their hearts didn't feel so heavy.

"Mom!" a young boy of about 5 whined, tugging at the arm gaurds he wore, "Do I have to wear these?"

His mother stared into his wide blue eyes as he pouted,"Isaiah, don't give me that look. I invented that look." she laughed

The boy stuck his bottom lip out further, crossing his arms over his chest,"It always works on dad..."

With another laugh his mother ruffled his short brown hair.

"Good morning there, everyone." an elderly wizard greeted. He was dressed in referee robes.  
"My name is Coach Rodgers and I will be teaching you young ones all about the wonderfully exciting game that is Quidditch."

Rodgers had put on a bit of weight in his age, wrinkles now creased his face and once black hair was now a steely gray.

"Alright," he clapped his hands,"I would like to take this time to remind parents that after today arm and shin gaurds will be mandatory."

Scanning the crowd his eyes fell on Isaiah,"Ah, you look ready to go. Would you care to demonstrate how to properly mount a broom?"

Looking unsurely up at his mother, Isaiah stepped forward, clutching the child-sized broom tightly.

"Now, what is your name there, lad?" Coach Rodgers asked.

"Isaiah...Isaiah Wood, sir." he mumbled.

A wide grin broke out on the old wizard's face, the wrinkles around his eyes deepening. He knew he recognized those dark blue eyes. Rodgers looked up at the boy's mother, who smiled. Aderyn. He should have known.

Turning back to the boy, his smile grew," I was wondering when I'd be seeing you."


End file.
